FATED TO LOVE YOU
by presdirchoi
Summary: UPDATE : Chapter 7 : Saat melihat meja kerjanya, Siwon kaget melihat ada rambut seseorang yang duduk dibalik kursinya.  Siwon semakin terkejut melihat Kibum yang memutar kursinya dan memberikan kejutan dengan datang ke kantornya. "Surprise!" / WONKYU SIBUM / GS, Romance, Sad, Comedy/ Adaptasi dari drama Taiwan/Korea
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Di adaptasi dari drama Taiwan dengan jdul yang sama.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Pov**_

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagain Programer Games. Ia sudah menciptakan berbagai Game terkenal di Dunia, salah satunya 'Pin Ball'. Permainan yang sangat terkenal di Seluruh Dunia. Kyuhyun merupakan seorang Wanita naif yang penuh semangat dan selalu Positive Thinking akan segala hal. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak apabila ada yang meminta bantuan / menyuruhnya. Kyuhyun akan langsung menurutinya, tak jarang dia selalu dimanfaatkan teman sekantornya.

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Baru saja ia mendapatkan ide Brilliant untuk game baru yang akan dia ciptakan. Game itu tentang penjelajahan di dunia Alien (?). Kyuhyun menggambarkan tokoh utama Game itu memiliki badan Kekar, tangguh, tampan dan juga pintar mengelabui. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan banyak anak yang akan menyukai Game buatannya.

TOK!TOK!

'' Masuk '' ucap Kyuhyun pada Orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sosok itu pun masuk dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'' Kyuhyun-ah... bisakah Kau membelikan Kami sarapan? Kau kan tahu... kami lembur sampai pagi.'' ucap Kangin teman sekantornya. Kyuhyun sempat diam, Tapi ia langsung menutup leptopnya dan meng'Iya'kan .

''Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga lapar Kangin-ah'' ucapnya ramah.

''Baguslah. . .Pakai uangmu dulu ya?'' tambah kangin yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meng'iyakan'.

''Ok!''

_-Dimanfaatkan lagi? sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu-_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Korea tengah mengalami Musim dingin, menjelang Natal Korea memang biasa turun Salju. Pagi itu pun cuaca dingin sudah terasa sangat membekukan. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Restaurant siap saji, ia memesan beberapa cup soup panas.

'' Semuanya $200 Noona '' ucap pegawai restauran itu. Kyuhyun merogok kantung mantelnya, mengitung berapa lembar lagi uang yang tersisa di Kantongnya. Ternyata ia hanya mempunyai $250. Dengan berat hati ia memberikan $200 uangnya.

''Ini, Terima Kasih'' ucapnya menyerahkan uang dan mengambil pesanannya.

''Sama-sama''

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Ia ingat jika game terbarunya berhasil ia bisa mendapatkan untung yang besar. Harapan Kyuhyun kini tinggal pada Game buatannya.

Dengan penampilannya yang biasa membuat Kyuhyun sulit mendapatkan kekasih. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangatlah manis tapi semuanya tertutupi dengan penampilannya. Bayangkan saja Kyuhyun memakai kaca mata, rambut yang tidak terurus di biarkan tergerai begitu saja, pakaian yang jauh dari kata sexy. Ia hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan selalu memakai Sweater besar. Bukan hanya di saat musim dingin, setiap hari begitulah Style Kyuhyun.

''Makanan datang...'' riang Kyuhyun memasuki kantornya. Semuanya langsung bergembira dan berebut mengambil makanan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangan. Tak jauh dari sana Seorang pemuda berkepala besar (?) tersenyum penuh arti. Hah~ dia pemuda yang suka memperalat orang. Berhati-hatilah padanya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Suatu hari teman sekantor Kyuhyun yang bernama Yesung pura-pura memuji Kyuhyun. Yesung bilang kalau Kyuhyun itu 'sangat cantik dan sexy'. Namja berkepala besar itu memberikan No Ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

''Yeobseo?!'' ucap Kyuhyun melalui ponselnya.

''Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. ini aku Yesung. Kau tahu siapa aku kan?''

''Ne, Yesung Oppa. Ada apa?''

''Tadi saat Siang aku melihatmu membelikan semua orang makanan. Wah~ selain Cantik, Manis, Sexy kau juga baik hati^^'' puji Yesung. Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali mendengar orang memujinya langsung bahagia. Rasanya tidak ada yang paling indah selain mendengar pujian dari Yesung.

''Benarkah oppa?! Aku cantik, manis dan sexy?'' ucap Kyuhyun yang nampak memerah.

''Tentu saja, Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyunnie...''

''Mwo? Jinjja?''

''Aku serius, maukan kau menjadi Yeoja Chinguku?''

''Mwo?! Yeoja Chingu?!'' Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yesung.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie sekarang kita resmi berpacaran. Okke! Besok malam kita bertemu di restaurant depan Kantor. Malam dan Sarangheyoooo...^^''

Yesung mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Kyuhyun masih Shock dengan hal yang baru saja di alaminya. Mwo? Dia berpacaran dengan seorang Namja untuk pertama kalinya?!

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

RESTORAN

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat kebingungan mencari pakaian baru. Ia sempat ingin meminjam dari Butik, tapi berhubung ia tidak punya uang akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya memakai pakaian yg biasa di pakainya. Berbalutkan Style seperti biasanya hanya saja ia mengikat setengah rambutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Kyuhyun memakai bedak.

Di dalam Restaurant Yesung sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja. Pemuda itu rupanya sudah memesan minuman. Kyuhyun Yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Yesung.

''Yesung Oppa''

Yesung melirik kearah Kyuhyun, ah ia tak perduli dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dan mulai memesan makanan. Di sela-sela makannya Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa Yesung memintanya menjadi Yeoja Chingu Yesung.

''Oppa, kenapa malam itu kau menembakku?''

''Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu''

''Benarkah?''

''Ne, Ommo! Kyuhyun bagaimana ini? Aku lupa membawa Dompet!'' Panik Yesung mencari-cari dompetnya di kanton celana dan jaketnya.

''Benarkan?'' Kyuhyun melirik makanan di atas meja, hah~ ini makanan mahal!

''Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yg membayarnya Oppa'' kata Kyuhyun melirik kartu ATMnya. Itulah yang diinginkan Yesung, Makan gratis.

''Nanti akan Oppa ganti'' kata Yesung pura-pura.

''Tidak usah Oppa, Kajja lanjutkan makannya Oppa'' tolak Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum senang. -Berhasil memanfaatkannya lagi-

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Natal hampir saja tiba, Salju turun dengan lebatnya menghujani Kota Seoul. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari Kantornya, ia tidak menemukan Taksi jadinya ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Cuaca memang sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Saat melintasi sebuah Mall besar, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Iklan di sebuah papan di depan Mall itu. Itu iklan tentang perjalanan romantis di atas kapal pesiar. Pikiran Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada Yesung. Ia sangat ingin menikmati moment berdua dengan kekasihnya di sana.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menggeledah lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencari buku tabungannya. Setelah mendapatkan buku itu Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk membayarkan Yesung tiket agar bisa menikmati liburan bersama di Kapal Pesiar itu. Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi Yesung.

''Hallo, Yesung Oppa. Natal nanti kau ada acara tidak Oppa?''

''Acara? Sepertinya tidak. Wae?'' tanya Yesung, dari suaranya ia sepertinya malas.

''Bagus, aku akan berlibur di Kapal Pesiar dan aku akan mengajak Oppa, Oppa mau kan?'' tawar Kyu

''Jinjja? Kau mengajakku?''

''Ne, Lusa kita berangkat. Siapkan saja barang - barang Oppa. Semuanya akan aku urus''

''Oke,!''

Setelah telephon itu terputus, Yesung langsung loncat-loncat kesenangan. Berlibur di Kapal Pesiar adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Terlebih dia bisa meliahat banyak _'Yeoja Seksi'_. Sementara Kyuhyun ia buru-buru mengurus buku tabungannya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung berlibur di Kapal Pesiar. Kapal itu sangatlah mewah, dari Dak Kapal langsung menghadap pemandangan laut lepas, jangan lupakan juga terdapat Kamar, Restauran, Club, tempat berdansa, dll di kapal mewah itu Kyuhyun teramat senang bisa datang bersama kekasihnya. Semua orang yg berlibur di Kapal itu hanyalah orang-orang kaya dan pebisnis. Banyak Bule Sexy yg juga berlibur di Kapal itu.

''Oppa, aku akan menyimpan barang-barang kita, Oppa tunggu di sini'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk ia tak perduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun matanya sibuk melirik Cewek-cewek yg sudah jelas jauh lebih Sexy dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya masuk. Ia mencari kamar berno. 13 . Saat sedang mencari kamar ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan seseorang di dalam kamar berno.10. Karena penasaran ia sedikit menguping.

''Bagaimana bisa Dia pergi ke Amerika?! Yak! apa kalian tidak mencegahnya?'' marah orang itu pada ketiga pengawalnya.

''Mianhae, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa mencegahnya''

PRANG!

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan Vas Bunga di atas meja dan berteriak frustasi. Kyuhyun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Ia takut melihat Namja itu yg sepertinya marah besar. Walaupun malam itu Kyuhyun sedang 'Sakit Flu' ia tetap ingin memberikan kesenangan pada Namja Chingunya dengan mempersembahkan 'First Night' bagi mereka. Ia menata kamarnya dengan romantis tanpa tahu Yesung sedang asyik menggoda para Yeoja di luar sana.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Di kapal yang sama, pengusaha muda bernama 'Choi Siwon' berniat ingin melamar Kekasihnya 'Kim Kibum' di atas kapal Pesiar dengan suasana romantis. Kibum adalah seorang Aktris yang berambisi bisa bermain film di Hollywood. Ia menganggap Seni Peran adalah segalanya di banding Cinta ataupun Pernikahan. Ia memakai kesempatan untuk terbang ke New York agar bisa lepas dari Siwon.

Rencana pertama Siwon gagal, Namja tampan itu merasa sedih di tinggal kekasihnya. Tapi Siwon berharap jika kekasihnya itu akan segera kembali. Rencana keduanya adalah membeli sebuah Pulau Cantik di Daerah Jeonju. Malam itu juga ia bertemu dengan pemilik pulau untuk memperbincangkan masalah harga.

Pulau Itu sangat indah aku berani membayar tinggi untuk mendapatkannya'' ujar Siwon. Kedua orang itu saling menyikut dan tersenyum.

''Kami percaya pada Anda tuan'' ucapnya. Siwon tertawa kecil.

Ditengah perbincangan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Kedua orang itu memasukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman Siwon. Siwon yg haus setelah lama berbincang langsung meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa kepalanya menjadi berat. Siwon pun mengakhiri perbincangannya.

''Mianhae bisakah besok kita teruskah, saya rasa saya kurang sehat'' ucap Siwon memegangi kepalanya.

''Oh sebaiknya anda istirahat, kami akan kembali besok'' ujar mereka.

''Terima kasih''

Kedua orang itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Siwon. Karena merasa pusing Siwon memutuskan kembali ke dalam kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

''Kibum-ah.. Kibum-ah... Kajjimaaa...'' gumamnya setengah sadar.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung yang tengah menikmati pemandangan indahnya laut lepas, desiran angin membuat kepala Kyuhyun bertambah berat.

''Oppa'' sapa Kyuhyun _memeluk_ Yesung dari belakang. Yseung buru-buru melepaskan pelukan itu.

''Apa kau sudah minum obat?'' tanya Yesung.

''Belum, Oppa sebaiknya kitaa...''

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Yesung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebotol obat..

''Minumlah dan tidur'' ucap Yesung. Karena merasa sangat pusing, Kyuhyun pun mengambil satu butir dan meminumnya.

GLEK!

''Sudah, sekarang...''

''Tidurlah kekamar, aku belum mengantuk'' potong Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengantuk, pandangannya pun mendadak menjadi buram. Ia tidak mengenali jalanan dengan baik. Sampai tubuhnya tanpa sadar masuk kedalam kamar yg bukan kamarnya ia masuk ke kamar berno 10 bukan 13. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Penghuni kamar itu merasa terusik dengan pergerakan di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa panas, pemuda itu membuka kemeja dan kaosnya. Melihat ada orang lain yg berbaring di sebelahnya, namja itu membuka selimut yg menutupi orang itu.

''Kibum-ah... Aku tahu kau akan kembali'' ujar pemuda itu langsung memeluk orang itu. Merasa terganggu Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menjerit melihat seorang namja yg toples memeluk tubuhnya.

''Yak! Siapa Kau! Lepas! Yesung Oppa Tolong!'' teriak Kyuhyun meronta melepaskan pelukan Namja itu.

''Jangan takut Kibum-ah.. Ini aku Namja Chingumu...'' ujar Siwon semakin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menendang Kaki Siwon membuatnya bisa lepas buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu tapi sayang Siwon sudah mengunci dan menghalangi pintu itu.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat takut melihat seorang Namja yg nampak sudah sangat Horni. Siwon berjalan muncur mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia masing menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tak sengaja kakinya menginjak plastik di lantai membuatnya terjatuh dan langsung menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur.

''Kyyyyaaaaaa'' teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon menindihnya.

''Wae Kibum-ah? Apa sakit?'' ucap Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

''Aku bukan Kibum! Menyingkir namja aneh!'' Teriak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, Siwon tersenyum dan malah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

''Kau semakin manis Snow White''

''Ayo Kibum-ah terusss.. Sruttt...'' Siwon mulai mendesah.

''Jangan pergi lagi, eohhhh'' Desahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang kini merasa sangat ketakutan memilih bungkam, ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Bagaimana pun jika ia bersuara Siwon tentu akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

''Mian, mengecewakanmu...''

''Mendeshlah Jagi...'' bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun membuat aliran darah Kyuhyun mendesir dengan hebat.

_'Jangan sampai aku tergoda' batin Kyuhyun._

Siwon yang merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendesah langsung menyerang bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya dengan sangat kasar, memaksa bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan menegang. Ia mulai membalas lumatan yg di berikan Siwon, sesuai tempo yang di berikan Siwon.

Puas bermain lidah Siwon langsung menyerang leher Kyuhyun. Menggigit, menghisap, menciuminya dengan ganas dan memabukan.

Kyuhyun menangis menyaksikan seseorang dengan Brutal akan merampas harta berharganya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di tambah sakit kepalanya yg bertambah membuatnya hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia merasakan kenikmatan dari perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon yg semakin menjadi membuka kancing kemeja pendek kyuhyun mengangkat kaos dalamnya dan menciumi pusar Kyuhyun.

''Akhggg...'' Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Merasa tidak ada desahan Siwon langsung menanggalkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan juga membuka celana jeansnya. Mereka sama-sama Naked. Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat Siwon mengulum kedua dadanya dengan brutal, menyapu seluruh bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

''Mendesah! Aku bilang mendesah!'' Marah Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Siwon yg kesal langsung memasukan jarinya kedalam 'hole' Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan.

'Arrrgggghhhkkk''. Siwon meng in Out kan jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan yg selama ini tertahankan.

''Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhggghh... Hoakkk'' tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat sesuai tempu yg siwon berikan di 'hole' nya.

Tanpa sadar mereka menuntaskan kegiatan itu dengan desahan-desahan dan penuh leguh kenikmatan. Tanpa mereka tahu dengan siapa mereka melakukan hal itu.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Di adaptasi dari drama Taiwan dengan jdul yang sama.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's POV**_

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam tidurnya, ia nampak sangat Shock saat mendapati dirinya tidur dalam keadaan naked bersama seorang Namja. Tak kalah kaget saat sadar orang yang tidur dengannya 'bukan Yesung' kekasihnya melainkan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya.

Sontak Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya ia menaikan selimut sampai menutupi Dadanya. Ia melirik kanan kiri, merasa asing dengan kamar yang di tempatinya.

#Klik

Dua orang Namja menerobos masuk kedalam kamar itu, keduanya langsung memotret Kyuhyun dan Siwon yg dalam keadaan, ehem. Naked dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut.

''Oppa, ! Kalian...'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, takut membangunkan Siwon.

''Tenang saja Kyunnie, aku akan minta pertanggung jawaban pada Namja ini'' Ucap Orang itu lalu keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Kedua Namja itu ternyata adalah Kaka Ipar Kyuhyun. Mereka sengaja memotret Siwon dan Kyuhyun agar bisa memeras Siwon agar tidak jadi membeli pulau mereka.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, ia buru-buru memakai celana dan Sweaternya dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mimikirkan bagaimana peristiwa semalam bisa terjadi, mereka tidur bersama? Ahk.. Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi mengingatkan.

''Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal?'' gerutunya.

_._

_._

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan ternyata di sana Kyuhyun mendapati Yesung sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. Kyuhyun langsung menggebrak pintu dan masuk dengan penuh kemarahan.

''Yak! Oppa!'' marah Kyuhyun. Merasa ada yg masuk, Yesung menyudahi ciumannya. Yesung berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

''Kau kemana saja Kyuhyun? Apa semalam kau mendapatkan pacar baru?'' tuduh Yesung menertawakan Kyuhyun, Yeoja yg bersamanya juga tertawa.

''Yak! Kau selingkuh di belakangku, siapa yeoja itu?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hah, apa penting...''

Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yg terbuka ia berniat mengembalikan Baju Kyuhyun yg tertinggal. Kyuhyun sadar jika dia hanya memakai Sweater tanpa dalaman 1 pun.

''Ockh, jadi ini pacar barumu? Namja yang langsung kau tiduri? Wah dia sangat baik sampai mengantarkan ini padamu'' Ucap Yesung mengejek. Kyuhyun buru-buru merebut pakaiannya dari tangan Siwon dan menyembunyikannya.

''Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira Oppa, jangan salah paham..'' Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Yesung. Yesung menangkis tangan Kyuhyun yg berusaha menyentuhnya.

''Ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang kukira. Kau hanya Yeoja murahan Cho Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Yesung. Ia mulai merasakan dadanya sakit. Bagaimana tidak Yesung sendiri bukankah selingkuh?

''Mulai sekarang kita putus! Selama ini aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanya orang Bodoh dan juga buruk rupa!'' tambah Yesung yg langsung menarik Yeojanya dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Hati Kyuhyun semakin sakit, di tambah ia sudah menguras habis tabungannya demi bisa berlibur dan menginap di Kapal Tersebut. Mendengar dan melihat Kyuhyun di kata-katai begitu Siwon sempat kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

''Keluar'' teriak Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Siwon. Siwon yg juga merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih keluar dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Di dalam kamar itu, Kyuhyun meluapkan semua emosinya. Ia menghancurka semua barang Yesung. Menangis, histeris, mengasihani nasib menimpa dirinya.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Malam Harinya...

Setelah Kyuhyun sebentar berjalan-jalan di sekitar Kapal untuk sekedar merilekskan pikirannya. Saat kembali kekamarnya, ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu tapi sayang pintunya terkunci di dalam. Kyuhyun tahu ini pasti kerjaan Yesung.

''Yak! Buka pintunya! Buka Kim jong Won!'' Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pintu tersebut tapi tentu saja tidak di buka oleh Yesung.

''Yak!''

Tak ada gunanya Kyuhyun terus memukul, ia tahu di dalam sana Yesung pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Karena sudah tidak punya kamar, Kyuhyun berdiri di atas Dak Kapal. Menghirup udara malam yg di rasa bisa menenangkan dirinya. Tak jauh dari sana, Siwon memperhatikan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan serius.

''PABO! PABO!'' Umpat Kyuhyun di sertai isakannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun merogok kantong celananya dan membaca Pesan yang masuk.

''Mwo?! Nol rupiah!'' kaget Kyuhyun saat mendapat SmS dari Bank kalau rekening tabungannya sudah habis terkuras oleh Yesung. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel di genggamannya kedalam laut.

''Andwe!'' Kyuhyun berusaha menangkapnya namun tak berhasil. Siwon yang mengira Kyuhyun akan bunuh diri langsung berlari dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menimpa tubuhnya.

''Jangan lakukan hal bodoh!'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya menatap intens mata Siwon, dan tiba-tiba...

''Hwwwaaa... Hiks...hikss...hikssssss'' tangis Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja ia bangun dari tubuh Siwon lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Siwon yang merasa iba akan hal itu langsung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

''Hiks... Namja pabo! Aku membencinya.. Hiksss hikssss''

''Tidak hikss... Menghabiskan.. Hiksss semua uangku.. Hiksss.. untuk... Hikssss''

''Untuk bersama Yeoja lainnnnnn...''

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan semua yang telah Yesung lakukan pada Siwon. Siwon merasa tidak tega mendengarnya berniat ingin membantu Kyuhyun memberi Yesung pelajaran.

''Aku akan membantumu'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan menatap bingung Siwon.

''Bagaimana caranya?''

''Ikut aku..'' Siwon lantas menarik lengan Kyuhyun membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya di kapal tersebut.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kyuhyun ternyata di Make Over oleh Siwon. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun memakai baju yg ia beli untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut saja. Lalu Siwon pula mendadani Kyuhyun menjadi Yeoja Cantik. Penampilannya kali ini 180 derajat berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

''Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?'' tanya Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

''Ini sangat mudah, Kajja kita tuntaskan semuanya'' seru Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Ternyata Siwon menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedal Club dimana Yesung berada. Rupanya Siwon mengamati Yesung selama ini.

''Kenapa kemari?!'' tanya Kyuhyun heran.

''Katanya ingin balas dendam kan?'' balas Siwon menuntut tangan Kyuhyun masuk.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Semua orang yang berada di sana lantas kagum dengan kedatangan pasangan WonKyu. Yesung membelalakan matanya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat gugup melihat semua mata mengarah padanya.

Siwon langsung menuntun tangan Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung. Siwon ingin menjatuhkan Yesung malam itu juga.

''Ada yang berani bermain denganku?'' tawar Siwon dengan tampang sombongnya. Yesung berdecih melihat tingkah Siwon.

''Ck, anak kecil! Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku?'' bangga Yesung menyombongkan dirinya.

''Baiklah kita bermain kalau begitu'' ujar Siwon mendudukan dirinya di depan Yesung, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Siwon berbisik kepada Kyuhyun menanyakan ingin bermain berapa dollar.

''$500'' balas Kyuhyun berbisik juga.

''Baiklah aku bertaruh $500.000'' ucap Siwon, semua orang yang berada di sana membelalakan matanya. Terlebih Kyuhyun yang tidak mau diam dan memperingatkan Siwon kalau Yesung itu pandai bermain kartu.

''Yak... Kau bisa rugi, hentikan sekarang juga'' bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

''Jangan hawatir'' ujarnya menenangkan.

Diawal permainan Yesung menang. Ia bersorak dan mengambil seluruh uang Siwon dengan senyum kebanggaanya. Kyuhyun semakin hawatir akan hal tersebut berusaha memperingatkan Siwon lagi. Belum sempat ia memperingatkan Siwon terlebih dahulu berkata.

''Bagaimana kalau kita bermain 'Show Hand' '' tantang Siwon. Yesung kembali berdecih.

''Yak! Kau ingin kalah lagi? Baiklah...''

Yesung dan Siwon mempertaruhkan semua uangnya. Jika Siwon kalah tentu ia masih bisa bermain bukankah dia orang kaya? Kalau Yesung yang kalah? Sudah jelas dia akan habis.

Kyuhyun semakin di landa ketegangan, saat membuka kartu terakhir ternyata yang menang adalah Siwon. Yesung yang kaget hampir terjatuh dari bangkunya.

''Aku menang'' seru Siwon meraup seluruh uang di atas meja dan mengantonginya kedalam jasnya.

''Andwe! Andwe!'' teriak Yesung saat Security memaksa menangkapnya di karenakan Yesung memang berhutang banyak.

Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

''Gomawo-yo... Kau membuatku lega'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Tidak usah berterima kasih, pejudi seperti dia memang sudah seharusnya di tangkap'' tutur Siwon, keduany tertawa bersama.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Saat Kyuhyun berada di Dak kapal, tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang dan memberikannya sebuah Koin.

''Untukmu'' ucap Siwon memberikan koin tersebut.

''Koin? Untuk apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Itu Koin keberuntungan. Aku harap nasibmu akan berubah dengan adanya koin itu'' tutur Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan menyimpan koinnya.

''Gomawo, eoh Siapa namamu?'' tanya Kyuhyun yg ternyata belum tahu siapa Laki-laki baik itu.

''Choi Siwon imnida'' Ucap Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun bersalaman.

''Cho Kyuhyun''

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Kehadiran Siwon di Kapal tersebut di ketahui para Wartawan. Wartawan itu ingin mengetahui mengenai pertunangan Siwon dengan seorang Wanita yang di ketahui bernama Kim Kibum.

''Siwon-sshi Anda bisa jelaskan bagaimana hubungan anda dengan tunangan anda?'' tanya Wartawan itu.

''Apa Yeoja ini adalah tunangan Anda?''

''Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?''

Bertubi-tubi para wartawan itu mengajukan berbagai pertanyaa. Karena hanya ada Kyuhyun di samping Siwon, semuanya menyangka jika tunangan yg di bicarak publik selama ini adalah Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun meminta bantuan padanya.

Karena Siwon sudah menolongnya, Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menolong Siwon. Akhirnya mereka pura-pura berpacaran dan berdansa bersama.

''Tentu saja kami akan segera memberikan kalian kabar baiknya'' ucap Kyuhyun ramah, semua kamera kini beralih padanya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam sampai ia mengerti apa yang harus di lakukannya kemudian.

''Apa Kami harus membuktikannya?'' seru Siwon yang langsung menggerakan badannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun berdansa. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksudnya langsung mengikuti instruksi Siwon.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Setelah semua wartawan itu pergi mereka menjauhkan diri masing-masing, merasa canggung dengan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

''Merepotkan saja Wartawan itu semua'' gerutu Siwon mendudukan dirinya di atas kapal. Kyuhyun pun ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon.

''Bagaimana jika kekasihmu tahu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon diam tak menanggapi ucapan Siwon, ia kembali berpifir tentang Kibum yg melarikan diri ke Amerika. Merasa tidak respon Kyuhyun akhirnya diam, matanya hanya memandangi laut di malam hari.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Karena merasa lelah,Kyuhyun tertidur di pundak Siwon. Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu damai saat tertidur.

''Polos sekali wajahnya''

Akhirnya Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidurnya. Siwon berpikir alangkah baiknya jika Kyuhyun itu adalah Kibum.__

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

Perjalanan perlayaran Kyuhyun pun berakhir. Banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga yang terjadi dari putusnya dengan Yesung sampai ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Karena merasa sama-sama berterima kasih, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak lagi saling bertemu perpisahan mereka pun berakhir dengan canggung.

''Haruskah kita bertemu lagi?'' ucap Siwon canggung saat keduanya turun dari Kapal. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi kaca matanya merasa ikut canggung.

''Sampai Jumpa Siwon-sshi, sepertinya Kita tidak usah bertemu lagi'' Pamit Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan pergi terlebih dahulu. Siwon memegangi dadanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''Gadis yang mudah berubah'' ujar Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

_**======= "Fated to Love you" =======**_

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun.**_

_**Gender Switch. Romance, Drama.**_

_**Lenght : Chapter 3.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== '' Fated to Love You'' =====**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Happy Reading-

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Siwon hanya memikirkan Kibum, bagaimana bisa Gadis itu melarikan diri seperti itu. Siwon memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Bagaimana jika Neneknya tahu malam itu ia tidak berhasil melamar Kibum melainkan meniduri seorang gadis yang tidak di kenal?

Mungkin Siwon bisa mati berdiri di hadapan Neneknya. Alasan mengapa neneknya menyuruh Siwon segera menikah adalah untuk segera meneruskan nama dan generasi keluarga.

Sementara itu, Kedua namja yang tempo hari memotret kejadian antara Siwon &amp; Kyuhyun adalah Penduduk Pulau. Pulau yang akan di beli Siwon. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kaka Ipar Kyuhyun yang tinggal di kampung Awalnya mereka memang akan menjebak dan memeras Siwon yg mereka ketahui berlibur di Pulau itu bersama kekasihnya, Kibum.

Tanpa di rencanakan justru Kyuhyun yang terjebak tidur dengan Siwon. Dengan begitu mereka jadi mempunyai banyak alasan untuk mengancam dan memeras Siwon agar datang ke Pulau. Rencana yang cukup licik untuk memaksa Siwon agar datang ke Pulau. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya kalau Siwon benar-benar datang ke Pulau tersebut.

_**===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====**_

Siwon's Pov

Bagaimana ini jika nenek tahu kalau Kibum melarikan diri Ke Amerika? nenek pasti akan membunuhku! Dengan mengendap-endap aku masuk kedalam Rumah. Rumah saat itu sudah sepi aku yakin nenek sudah tidur.

''Hufft untung nenek sudah tidur''. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan sebisa mungkin tak bersuara aku naik kelantai atas dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Belum sempat tertidur handphone ku berbunyi, ternyata Kibum mengirimkan pesan gambar.

_**Pesan : **_

_**Siwonnie Oppa, Jeongmal Mianhae. **_

_**Maafkan Aku Oppa, Maaf aku membatalkan untuk Ikut berlayar bersamamu di kapal pesiar.**_

_**Hari itu Agensiku memintaku agar segera pergi Ke Amerika, Dia bilang ada seorang produser besar disana yang menawariku bermain Film. Oppa mengertilah aku semakin mendekati untuk meraih cita-citaku. **_

_**Aku berjanji setelah 3 tahun aku akan segera kembali dan akan selalu di sampingmu. Ucapkan permintaan maafku pada Nenek. Dan tolong rawat 'Beckham' untukku. Saranghaeyo ^^**_

-KibumKim-

Mwo? Bechkam? bukankah itu anjing Kibum?

''Guk,Guk''

Bagaimana aku tidak sadar di kamar ini ternyata ada Beckham. Aigo bagaimana bisa dia pergi dan menggantikannya dengan Beckham. Tapi tak apalah lagi pula anjing ini memang sangat mirip dengan Kibum. Aigo lucu sekali anjing kecil ini, seandainya yang berada di pangkuanku ini Kibum?

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

_Author's Pov_

Lain lagi halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di tempat kosannya, Kyuhyun langsung membuang semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Yesung. Memang barang kenangan mereka tidak banyak mengingat mereka berpacaran dalam waktu yang relatif singkat di tambah selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang banyak memberi bukan Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membakar foto Yesung, yah hanya itu yang ia punya.

Setelah puas menghapus semua kenangan tentang Yesung. Kyuhyun berjalan memeriksa telepon rumahnya, ternyata tidak ada pesan untuknya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja yang ternyata semuanya adalah tagihan dari bank. Tagihan dari semua yang Yesung beli melalui kartui kreditnya.

''_Tagihan lagi,'' _Kyuhyun membuang satu kertas.

''_Lagi-lagi tagihan,''_

''_Semuanya tagihan, hufft''_

''_Àku kali ini dalam masalah,''_

''_Pabo, Kyuhyun-ah kau memang Pabo. hiks percaya pada penipu berkepala besar itu,''_

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan kata-kata Siwon saat di Kapal tempo hari, ia seperti merasakan kepercayaan dirinya kembali. itu pertama kalinya ia merasa percaya pada kata-kata seseorang, selain ayahnya. Saat Siwon membantunya membalas Yesung di tempat perjudian tempo hari. Kyuhyun mengambil koin yang di berikan oleh Siwon dari kantong mantelnya.

''_**Hidup itu seperti perjudian, jika kau berani maka kau akan menang. Jika kau hanya berharap belum tentu akan terwujud jika kau berusaha maka kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Aku berharap kau ingat itu.''**_

''Meskipun hanya semalam, aku merasa langsung percaya pada pemuda itu''

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Kyuhyun's Pov

Arraseo Fighting Cho Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja. Ah~ jika bertemu Namja menyebalkan itu aku hanya perlu memalingkan wajahku. Pagi ini aku membeli banyak Roti untuk mereka semua. ^^

''Achim,'' sapaku, semua yang ada di kantor melirik kearahku dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

''Aku bawakan kalian sarapan,''

''Ini untukmu Pak Kim. Roti isi Keju, selamat menikmati''Aku memberikan sebungkus pada Pak Kim lalu berjalan menuju meja-meja lain.

''Waaa.. Gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi kau memang baik hati,''

''_Untukmu,''_

''_Untukmu,''_

''_Untukmu,''_

''Hah~ Capeknyaa...''Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas sofa di ruanganku. Aku merasa diriku yang dulu telah kembali lagi^^ hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun yang baik hati dan juga ceria di dunia ini. hmm...

''lalalala...''

Kubuka komputerku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku pastikan Game yang ini akan laris di pasaran. Dan Aku bisa membantu anak-anak yang kesepian. Aku jadi ingat saat kecil, saat Eonnie-Eonnieku sibuk bermain dengan eomma hanya Aku sendiri dan bermain dengan Appa. Mungkin eomma kecewa karena melahirkan bayi Perempuan lagi, hanya Appa yang mengerti aku. Appa selalu bilang jika aku adalah putrinya yang paling cantik. Walau eomma selalu memarahiku karena aku selalu bermain game.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

_1 Bulan Kemudian_

Author's POV

Kehadiran Sung Min-ah dan Choi Donghae kembali mengganggu kehidupan Siwon &amp; Neneknya. Sung Min-ah adalah seorang perempuan yang tak tahu malu dan istri kedua ayah Siwon. Namun setelah ayah Siwon meninggal dan perusahaan menghadapi kebangkutan, dia meninggalkan keluarga dengan putranya untuk menghindari kesulitan yang terjadi. Namun, setelah dia mendengar keberhasilan Siwon yang membuat perusahaan maju kembali, dia segera kembali ke keluarga untuk mendapatkan bagian dari kekayaan. Choi Donghae adalah putra Sung Min-ah sebelum ia menikahi ayah Siwon. Dia sama seperti ibunya yang tak tahu malu.

Ibu dan anak itu pergi untuk mencari Siwon berharap untuk kembali ke keluarga Choi. Mereka mendatangi rumah Siwon dan bertemu dengan nenek Siwon.

''Aigo, Aigo.. Kalian kenapa masih ada di Korea? Bukankah kalian sudah pergi'' Ucap nenek Siwon ketus. Min-ah dan Donghae berlutut di depan Nenek memohon-mohon agar bisa kembali.

''Eomanim, Mianhae.. Mianhae. saat itu Aku dan Donghae hanya berlibur di Jepang, dan sekarang kami sudah kembali'' ucap Sung Min-ah. Donghae yang tidak tahu malu juga ikut berlutut.

''Heomonim, Ijinkan kami tinggal bersama lagi...''

Mendengar keributan di Luar, Siwon turun dari kamarnya dan keluar untuk melihat. Ia langsung berlari dan membangunkan Min-ah &amp; Donghae yg menarik-narik tangan neneknya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak pernah suka pada Ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya itu. Di saat susah mereka mengambil uang Siwon dan kabur ke luar Negeri sekarang mereka mau kembali lagi?

''Ahjumma, ada apa datang kemari?'' ucapnya ketus. Min-ah dan Donghae kini berharap pada Siwon agar menerima mereka kembali.

''Siwon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Eomma merindukanmu'' ucap Sung Min-ah berniat menyentuh Siwon tapi Siwon langsung menghindar.

''Heomonim sebaiknya Nenek masuk, biar Aku yang menangani mereka,'' ucap Siwon pada neneknya. Neneknya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Siwon menutup pintu dan menarik kedua orang itu keluar.

''Mianhae.. Mianhae Siwon-ah...'' ucap Sung Min-ah saat Siwon menariknya keluar. Siwon tak perduli, ia tetap membawa kedua orang itu keluar.

''Hyung, dengarkan dulu yang ingin kami bicarakan'' teriak Donghae sambil menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menariknya. Siwon akhirnya melepaskan tarikannya.

''Àku harap kalian tidak akan datang lagi kemari,'' ucap Siwon berniat menutup pintu gerbangnya. Tapi dengan cepat Donghae menunjukan sebuah CD di depan wajah Siwon membuat Siwon tidak jadi menutup pintu tersebut.

''Tadi saat kami datang ada yang membawa ini untukmu di depan dan kami mengambilnya untuk di berikan padamu Hyung,'' jelas Donghae. Siwon mengambil CD itu, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

''Mereka bilang kau harus pergi ke Pulau Jeonju'' tambah Donghae. Sung Min-ah dan Donghae sudah senang karena mereka berpikir Siwon akan mengijinkan mereka masuk. Tapi saat mereka akan masuk Siwon langsung menutup gerbangnya.

''Kangin, Ke kantor Sekarang juga,'' Perintahnya pada Kangin, asistennya melalui telphon.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Siwon dan asistennya kembali ke kantornya untuk menonton CD, yang ternyata berisi foto dirinya bersama seorang wanita yang wajahnya disamarkan dalam sebuah tempat tidur. Siwon bisa melihat jelas Video dimana ia dan seorang yeoja tidur dalam satu ranjang dan hanya di tutupi selembar selimut. Siwon sudah menduga hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Di dalam CD itu juga terdapat sebuah kertas, pesan dari pengirim Video itu.

_**-Jika tidak ingin video ini beredar, Temui aku di Pulau Jeonju besok pagi. datanglah sendiri jika kau memang pria pemberani-.**_

Siwon mengerang Frustasi, karena yakin Mereka pasti akan melakukan pemerasan. Siwon lalu meninggalkan ruangannya begitu saja tanpa mengunci pintu.

''Kangin, besok kita Ke Pulau Jeonju,'' ucap Siwon pada Kangin.

''Pulau Jeonju untuk apa?'' tanya Kangin bingung.

''Sial, kejadian di kapal tempo hari ada yang merekam dan ingin memerasku,'' ucap Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. Kemudian Kangin mengikuti dari belakang.

Sung Mi-ah dan Donghae secara diam-diam mengikuti Siwon mendengar percakapan Siwon dan asistennya, Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon. Mereka melihat secara langsung Video itu.

''Donghae-ah, Siapkan barang-barangmu kita pasti akan kembali ke keluarga Choi,''ucap Sung Min-ah tersenyum senang dan mengambil CD tersebut untuk sebagai cara masuk ke keluarga Siwon.

.

.

Setelah satu bulan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kyuhyun pergi keluar makan malam bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk merayakan peluncuran Game terbarunya. Kyuhyun sengaja mentraktir mereka semua di sebuah Restauran Sea Food dekat Kantornya.

Saat mengambilkan See Food untuk teman-temannya, ia mencium bau Kepiting membuat ia mual. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri_**,''Mungkinkah ... ... ... ah pasti hanya masuk angin, kemarin malam lembur sampai pagi dan lupa makan"**_

''Kajja teman - teman habiskan makanan kalian, aku yang teraktir,'' ucapnya. Semua temannya bersorak gembira, tentu saja bahagia mendapatkan makanan Gratis.

Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Entah tengah menyangkal apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Karena merasa badannya semkain tidak enak, di tambah semua teman-temanya memakan Sea Food Sea Food itu dengan lahapnya, membuatnya semakin merasa mual. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan berlari menuju toilet, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang padahal belum diisi apa-apa. Ia semakin takut dan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi.

''Èoteokhye, bagaimana jika Aku... andwe! aku yakin aku hanya masuk angin,'' Kyuhyun selalu menolak semua pemikiran yang ada d dalam kepalanya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu.

Disana Kyuhyun bertemu seorang ibu hamil. Sang ibu mengucapkan selamat bahwa dia hamil.

''Wah~ Aggashi Chukkae. Chukkae atas kehamilan Anda. '' ujar Ibu hamil itu bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir pingsan mendengar perkataan yeoja itu.

''Hamil,?''

Yeoja itu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi kepada suaminya dan memberitahukan pengalamannya melihat seorang wanita hamil yang tidak merasa hamil di kamar mandi.

''Yeobo, Aku bertemu dengan seorang Aggashi di dalam. Ternyata dia tidak tahu kalau dia itu sedang hamil. Ternyata banyak orang yang memang mengabaikan tanda-tanda kehamilan''ucapnya pada suaminya.

Siwon yang tidak sengaja mendengar mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dari tadi Dia memang mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya saat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya keluar dari kantor. Siwon juga berniat ingin menanyakan mengenai Video tersebut dan berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun yang ingin memerasnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, Siwon langsung menghampirinya dan beralasan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kyuhyun tidak curiga sedikit pun pada Siwon yang muncul tiba - tiba di depannya.

''Kyuhyun-sshi, ah kebetulan sekali Kita bertemu di sini,'' ucap Siwon tersenyum canggung.

''Bukan begitu kangin,'' tambahnya menyenggol lengan kangin sambil tersenyum aneh.

''Ne, kebetulan sekali. Kau sedang makan disini' tanya kangin.

''Ne, Annyeong Siwon-sshi Kangin-sshi'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

''Apa Kau sakit kyuhyun-sshi? kau terlihat pucat,'' tanya Siwon. kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan.

''Ani, aku hanya merasa masuk angin saja,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon bernafas lega. ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan menjawab bahwa dirinya hamil. Belum senyuman itu hilang, Siwon di kagetkan dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

''Apakah Kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersentak mundur dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

''Apa Maksudmu?''

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon aneh, kenapa harus berteriak karena hanya menanyakan hal tersebut. . Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan bahwa dia relawan untuk sebuah panti asuhan pada hari Minggu dan anak-anak kekurangan cinta dan uang.

''Maksudku, selain bekerja di Perusahaan aku juga Relawan di Panti Asuhan. Setiap hari minggu aku biasa mengunjungi mereka dan mengajak mereka bermain,'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat menjelaskannya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasn lega dan tersenyum.

''Sebenarnya aku sedang pusing, belakangan ini banyak orang yang menelantarkan anak-anak tak berdosa. Dan sepertinya panti asuhan kami membutuhkan lebih banyak Donatur,'' tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik keluar beberapa lembar uang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap bercerita.

''Aku rasa mereka juga perlu Cinta dan juga butuh banyak hadiah''

Siwon mengeluarkan semua lembar uang di dompetnya sampai tak tersisa. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan dompetnya bergantian lalu tersenyum.

''Sepertinya kita sampai di sini Siwon-sshi. Annyeong'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan berjalan ke parkiran. Siwon memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

''_**Sepertinya dia Laki-laki yang baik hati juga'' batin Kyuhyun.**_

''Kang in menurutmu dia wanita yang seperti apa?'' tanya Siwon pada Kangin.

''Eh,?'' Kangin bingung terlebih Siwon sedari tadi tersenyum aneh.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Kyuhyun yang ketakutan dirinya hamil, sengaja mendatangi gereja untuk berdoa dan mengakui dosanya. Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang pengakuan. Ternyata di sana ada seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi. Pemuda itu bersembunyi karena tengah bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang berdekatan dengan gereja tersebut. Kyuhyun mengakui dosanya kepada pendeta yang ditempati Namja itu sebagai tempat persembunyian, dia khawatir menjadi hamil.

''_Jika kau mau tahu sebaiknya melakukan tes kehamilan. Jika kau malu beli alat tes sebaiknya memakai masker dan penutup muka''_ Saran pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menutupi setengah bawahnya. entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan baju pendeta.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada orang tersebut, karena sudah memberinya saran yang menurutnya snagat bagus. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun pada pendeta gadungan itu.

''Kamsahamida, kamsahamida. Saya akan segera melaksanaknnya,'' ucap Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya berkali - kali dan langsung berlari meninggalkan gereja tersebut.

''Gadis aneh, apa di percaya padaku?'' ujar pemuda itu memandnagi pungung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dan menertawakan penampilannya sendiri.

''Bagaimana bisa baju ini berada disini,'' ucapnya lagi melepaskan baju itu dan menyimpannya di tempat semula.

''Changmin oppa, Ayo kita bermain lagi,'' ucap seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan pemuda tadi yang baru saja di ketahui bernama Changmin.

===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====

Dan benar saja keesokan harinya Kyuhyun dengan mengenakan mantel hujan berwarna pink dan helm pink dan masuk ke apotek. Apoteker yang melihat Kyuhyun mengiranya seorang perampok.

''Ambillah, ambil ini Gratis. tapi jebal langsung pergi dari sini,'' ucap Apoteker itu memberi Kyuhyun Tespeck obat kehamilan tanpa membayar.

''gomawo, gomawo'' ucap Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan keluar dari Apotek. Apoteker itu langsung memanggil polisi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke taman dekat kamar mandi untuk menguji kehamilan sama sekali tak menyadari wartawan dan kepolisian mengikutinya. Kyuhyun membuka bungkus platik alat tes itu dan menggunakannya. Selang beberapa menit alat tes itu berubah dan terdapat dua garis merah di tengahnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya diam memandangi alat tes itu.

Polisi yang dari tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bengong dan malah membalas ketukan, begitu berbalas-balasan sampai polisi tak sabaran mendobrak sehingga Kyuhyun kaget, alat kehamilannya terjatuh.

''Jangan bergerak!'' perintah polisi itu mendekatkan pistol kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun refleks memundurkan dirinya dnegan tangan yang terangkat keatas. Matanya sukses membelalak melihat banyak polisi dan wartawan yang datang.

Polisi mengambil alat tes itu dan siaran tersebut langsung itu tersiar bahwa alat menunjukkan positif alias hamil.

''Sekarang polisi sedang ada di TKP, kami mendapat berita jika ada orang yang mencurigakan masuk kedalam Apotek dan sekarang kami sudah menemukannya'' ucap Wartawan itu. Polisi itu berada di sampingnya dnegan alat tes yang berada di tangannya.

''bagaimana? apa yang bapak dapatkan? apakah barang bukti?'' tanya Wartawan it lagi. Polisi itu membolak balikan alat tes itu merasa bingung dnegan alat tersebut.

''ini...'' Polisi itu ragu untuk menjawab.

Wartawan tersebut langsung merebut alat itu dan memeriksanya.

''Ini alat tes kehamilan,'' ucap Wartawan itu. kemudia menbalikannya dan berteriak saat melihat dua garis merah disana.

''_Positif Hamil_,'' teriaknya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap dinding saat semua sorot kamera menghadap kepadanya, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. yang ia tahu ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kamera-kamera itu.

''Selamat, Anda hamil'' ucap Wartawan dan Polisi itu berbarengan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan Helm.

Siwon yang yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya tidak sengaja melihat siaran langsung lewat TV di jalan terkejut sampai-sampai menabrak mobil orang di depannya. terlebih ia melihat Kyuhyun, yah Kyuhyun yang tengah di sorot kamera tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang padahal sangat terlihat jelas.

_**"Hamil?!" Sekarang seluruh dunia benar-benar tahu dia hamil.**_

_**===== ''Fated to Love You'' =====**_

_**TBC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Siwon yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya tidak sengaja melihat siaran langsung lewat TV di jalan terkejut sampai-sampai menabrak mobil orang di depannya. Siwon sukses di buat kaget oleh berita tersebut, terlebih Siwon melihat wanita itu sama persis dengan... Kyuhyun! Siwon hanya bisa memandangi layar televisi dengan wajah shock!

''YA! tuan...!'' panggil orang di tabraknya mengetuk pintu mobil Siwon.

''Kenapa bisa begini?'' ucap Siwon tidak sadar.

''Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah. Wanita itu bukan wanita yang sama... Iya kan?'' ucap Siwon lagi pada pengemudi mobil tadi. Pengemudi mobil itu menatapnya bingung.

''YA! Tuan ganti rugi!'' bentak orang itu. Bentakannya sukses membuat Siwon tersadar 100%. Merasa marah karena di bentak Siwon keluar dari mobil dan balik memerahi pengemudi itu.

''Siapa bilang aku tidak akan tanggung jawab, hah!'' bentak Siwon memarahi orang itu.

''Apa wajahku seperti orang yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab?''

''Taaa... pi...'' Orang itu mendadak takut pada Siwon. Orang itu justru menunduk meminta maaf. Siwon menangkis tangan orang itu dan balik menelpon asistennya.

''Kangin, cepat kemari! Wanita itu hamil.''

''Waaaaa bagus sekali Kyuhyun eonnie akan mempunyai bayi,''

''Bayi noona pasti lucu,''

''Dia pasti akan lebih sering kemari.''

Changmin hanya bisa memandangi satu-satu anak panti asuhan itu yang asyik membicarakan Kyuhyun yang mereka lihat di layar TV. Benarkan sekarang seluruh negeri tahu Kyuhyun hamil? Nama Kyuhyun sama dengan adik Changmin yang dulu pernah berpisah dengannya di panti asuhan. Maka dari itu Changmin selalu berkunjung ke panti asuhan untuk mencari adiknya.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun bingung mengetahui dia hamil. Dia takut keluarganya di kampung mengetahui itu lewat siaran TV, padahal keluarganya tidak tahu. Saat siaran itu di putar Ibu Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengurusi kedua kakaknya yang lagi-lagi berulah. Kakak keduanya, Jaejoong di ketahui hamil kembali anak ke 3 padahal anaknya yang kedua masih berusia 3 tahun. Jaejoong habis-habisan di marahi ibunya. Sementara kakak tertuanya, Leeteuk hanya mengurusi penampilannya saja tanpa mau peduli.

Sementara itu di rumah, Kyuhyun menatap lemas berbagai bentuk alat tes kehamilan yang menunjukan hasil yang sama saja, dua garis merah. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya hamil.

''Aku benar - benar mendapat hadiah.''

''Apa perlu aku memberitahu pria itu?''

''Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria itu,''

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berbicara sendiri pada alat itu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, Kyuhyun ingat dulu dia pernah menyimpan kartu nama pemuda itu dan memasukan no ponselnya. Kyuhyun berniat mengirim pesan, tapi tidak jadi saat tidak sengaja melihat artikel di sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Artikel yang memberitakan ''Seorang wanita ditelantarkan oleh kekasihnya karena ketahuan hamil. Laki-laki itu di duga tidak ingin bertanggung jawab dan memaksa wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya''

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dan menolak memberitahukan pria itu. Ia takut jika pria itu akan memaksanya melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih. Kyuhyun berpikiran jika pria itu bisa saja membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun semakin terlonjak kaget saat ponsel di genggamannya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Nama Ibunya muncul di layar HP, Kyuhyun sungguh sangat takut untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa juga kalau harus mengabaikan penggilan itu. Dengan penuh ketakutan Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Eomma,''

''Kau ini, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya,''

''Mian Eomma, tadi-''

''Kau ini, Eomma malu mempunyai anak seperti kau,'' Kyuhyun semakin yakin Eommanya itu pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya.

''Kau itu memalukan Kyuhyun-ah,'' timpal Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah ibunya.

''Kau terlalu mengambil banyak resiko,'' tambah Leeteuk.

''Ya, benar semuanya kacau,''

''Eomma... Bukan begitu-''

''Jangan cari alasan! Pokoknya cepat datang kemari''

''Iya jangan melarikan diri!'' kata Leeteuk.

''Datang secepatnya,'' tambah Jaejooong.

Kyuhyun berniat membuat pembelaan, tapi saat akan berbicara ia terlebih dulu merasa mual. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dan melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Kyuhyun tak sengaja menekan tombol merah, panggilan itu pun terputus. Kyuhyun buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

''Hallo,''

''Cho Kyuhyun! Dia memutuskannya,''

''Mwo? Berani sekali dia eomma. Mematikan panggilan darimu''

''Anak itu, benar-benar...''

''Direktur Bagaimana ini?'' tanya Kangin yang berjalan beriringan dengan Siwon menuju rumahnya.

''Apa wanita itu akan meminta pertanggung jawaban,?'' tambah Kangin. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

''Dia hanya ingin uangku,'' Ucap Siwon. Kangin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap cuek Siwon yang terlihat tidak menghawatirkan masalah itu.

''Kalau Nyonya besar tahu bagaimana?''

''Tenang saja Semuanya bisa aku kendalikan,'' ujar Siwon dengan percaya diri.

Dengan santai Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Kangin di belakangnya. Saat masuk di ruang TV Siwon langsung di hadiahi timpukan majalah oleh Neneknya. Siwon refleks menghindar berkali-kali dari timpukan neneknya.

''Heomeoni kenapa?'' tanya Siwon menghampiri Neneknya yang sedang duduk di depan layar TV.

''Tadi ada seorang gadis yang di telantarkan pacarnya. Nenek sangat membenci orang itu, wanita itu sedang hamil tapi di telantarkan seperti itu. Nenek tidak akan membiarkan orang sepeti itu...''

Siwon melirik kearah Kangin yang mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya langsung memanas dengan dada yang berdebar hebat. Apa neneknya sudah mengetahui semuanya? habislah Siwon kali ini.

''Heomeoni, kau tenang dulu. aku- Aku harus menyelidiki semuanya dulu,'' kata Siwon grogi.

''Tentu saja harus! Nenek tidak bisa terima seorang gadis diperlakukan seperti itu. kalau Nenek bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, nenek habisi dia''

Siwon kembali bengong. Jadi yang di maksud Neneknya bukan masalah dirinya dengan Kyuhyun? Neneknya sama sekali bukan membahas tentang itu. Kangin menghampiri Siwon dan memberinya majalah yang sama dengan yang di baca Kyuhyun tadi. Dari situ Siwon yakin kalau Neneknya sudah membaca berita di majalah itu makanya bersikap seperti itu. Siwon dan Kangin pun bernapas lega.

''Mereka jahat sekali bukan Siwon-ah, Nenek sangat iri pada mereka,'' kini neneknya itu kembali merengek pada Siwon agar segera memberinya cicit.

''Ayolah Siwon. Apa kau tidak mau membuat nenekmu ini senang. Kau dan Kibum bukankah sudah serius? Kau bahkan sudah melamarnya...''

Siwon kembali jenuh dengan perbincangan seperti itu. Semuanya salah. Siwon tidak pernah melamar siapa pun. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari Neneknya, tidak tega melihat raut wajah penuh harap neneknya. Siwon melirik Kangin yang lagi-lagi mengangkat bahu. Karena memang semua keputusan ada pada dirinya sendiri. Karena Siwon juga sangat takut kalau Minggu depan justru wajahnya lah yang akan muncul di majalah, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menuruti para pemeras itu untuk datang ke Pulau Jeonju.

Keesokan harinya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menaiki perahu yang sama yang menuju pulau Jeonju. Pada awalnya mereka tidak mengetahuinya, tapi Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun mengira Kyuhyun mengikutinya!

''Kenapa Dia bisa ada di sini?'' ucap Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Siwon mengucek matanya menyakinkan jika pandangannya tidak salah. Tapi itu memang benar di sana Kyuhyun tengah duduk.

''Àpa dia sengaja mengikutiku untuk minta tanggung jawab?''

Karena panik, Siwon berjalan mundur dengan cepat tapi justru jatuh ke dalam air. Saat itu juga Kangin yang disuruhnya untuk mempercepat laju perahu sudah berhasil membujuk pemilik perahu untuk melaju dengan cepat. Siwon ketinggalan di air berusaha mengejar dengan berenang. Tapi tetap saja perahu melaju dengan sangat cepat membuat Siwon tidak mampu mengejarnya.

Perahu segera mencapai pelabuhan. Ibu dan saudara- saudara Kyuhyun serta orang-orang sedang berdemo. Kyuhyun mencoba masuk tanpa diketahui mereka, tapi ketahuan dan menghentikannya. Kyuhyun sangat takut melihat ibu dan kakaknya berdandanan aneh dengan membawa berbagai peralatah khas demo. Kyuhyun takut dimarahi, dia mengatakan bukan niat atau pilihannya untuk hamil.

''Eomma, Eonnie Apa kalian sengaja menungguku di pelabuhan.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sebenarnya penuh ketakutan.

''YA! Kyuhyun kenapa kau ini ceroboh sendiri. Lihat semua orang yang ada disini berjuang agar pulau tidak di beli kau malah membuat masalah,'' ucap Eomma Kyuhyun memarahi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

''Kau ini memang terlalu berani, aigo...''

''Eomma,''

''Aigo aku ini sangat malu Kyuhyun-ah. Kau mana boleh begitu...''

''Tapi semuanya bukan kemauan aku eomma...''

''Mau atau tidak mau semuanya sudah kacau Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau...''

''Nhe Eomma... Aku kan menyelesaikan masalahku. Hanya hamil saja aku tidak butuh orang bertanggung jawab.''

''MWO? HAMIL!''

''YA! Kau membuat masalah apa lagi! Aku memintamu kemari untuk membereskan masalah pulau kau malah bilang hamil.''

''Jadi eomma tidak tahu?''

''Anak bodoh. katakan siapa yang menghamilimu...''

''Ìtu-''

Tapi karena ibunya masih sibuk berdemo, adik Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang duluan. Demo itu sebenarnya untuk mendemo Siwon yang disuruh ke pulau itu. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Siwon tanpa tahu seperti apa wajahnya, mereka pikir orangnya pasti berpakaian perlente dan selalu berbicara di HP seperti orang yang sibuk, penggambaran itu sesuai dengan Kangin yang sibuk menelpon Siwon yang terpisah darinya.

''Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku, Aish'' gerutu kangin yang masih belum bisa menghubungi Siwon.

''Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun orang seperti itu,'' ucap para pedemo saling berbisik. Jaejoong yang masih ada di sana menggerutu kesal.

''YA. sekarang bukan saatnya membahas hal seperti itu..'' omelnya. para pedemo itu diam tapi masih saja saling berbisik.

''AISH! cepat berpencar dan cari pria itu...'' tidah Jaejeong.

Siwon akhirnya sampai di pulau itu tapi di tempat lain dari pelabuhan. Siwon berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat sampai di tepi pelabuhan. badannya basah semua. HP dan yang lainnya entah kemana sepertinya hanyut saat dirinya tenggelam. Siwon melirik jam yang masih terpasang di lengannya.

''Kangin seharusnya sudah sampai,''

Siwon berteriak frustasi, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu seluk beluk pulau itu. Bahkan ia salah mengira, ia kira datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan orang yang memerasnya. Padahal orang-orang itu memanfaatkan foto-foto Siwon hanya untuk memancing kedatangannya. Tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya adalah tidak mau kalau Siwon membeli pulau Mereka.

Ditengah aksi frustasi dan mencari cara agar bia menemukan tempat Kangin, Siwon tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang pria di depannya. Siwon menajamkan telinganya dan bersembunyi di dekat pohon.

''Aku rasa disini dia tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana. Setidaknya tempat ini tempat kita dan tidak aman untuk Dia.''

''Kau benar kita seperti mendapat keuntungan sekaligus,''

Ternyata Siwon hapal betul kalau kedua orang itu adalah Yoochun dan Jonghyun, orang yang memerasnya waktu itu. Ternyata sekarang Siwon tahu maksud mereka merekam dan mengabadikan hal itu hanya untuk memeras dan mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlipat.

''Semua orang yang berdemo pasti akan menangkap dia,''

''Hhahhaa... kau benar dan kita bisa leluasa melancarkan rencana,''

''Mereka berdua benar-benar bukan laki-laki yang baik. bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu. cckk tapi tenang saja rencana kalian tidak akan pernah berhasil.'' ujar Siwon.

''Aku harus mengambil chip memori itu,'' ucap Siwon berlajan mendekati kedua orang itu. Dapi diurungkanya saat kedua orang itu menjelaskan rencana mereka untuk menjebak Siwon. Di mulai dari memancingnya untuk datang ke gudang dan membuatnya KO sampai akhirnya jatuh ke dalam jebakan mereka.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menuju pabrik untuk bertemu Yunho dan meminta chip memori berisi fotonya. Tapi disana mereka Mereka justru berkelahi. Siwon yang sudah tahu rencana yang di buat Yoochun bisa melewati semua jebakan mereka tanpa tetangkap. Malah Yunho babak belur di hajar Siwon. Tentu saja Siwon yang menang, dan Yunho pingsan kena hantaman ember di kepalanya. Dan Siwon berhasil mengambil kartu chip.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang berdemo di pelabuhan datang kembali ke pabrik menemukan Yunho pingsan, tapi mereka mengira dia mati. Mereka semua meratapinya. Jaejoong histeris melihat suaminya terkujur di lantai.

''Yeobo! Yunnnie bangun!''

Jaejoong terus mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho agar bangun. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho bangun dan mengatakan bahwa kartu chipnya telah dirampas Siwon.

''Boo,'' panggil Yunho yg mulai sadar.

''Yunnie! Kau tidak mati kan?''

''Bukan aku yang mati tapi... Orang itu berhasil mengambil chip memori.''

''Mwo?''

Mereka pikir Siwon pasti masih di sekitar pulau itu maka mereka melakukan penyisiran satu per satu rumah tapi melewati rumah Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun datang jadi tidak boleh diganggu. Siwon dalam persembunyiannya mendengar itu langsung menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Di dalam rumah Kyuhyun, Eomma dan kakak tertua yang menghukum Kyuhyun. Mereka berteriak-teriak untuk membunuh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuat Kyuhyun hamil. Choi Siwon secara langsung mendengar percakapan mereka. Rasa bersalah meruak di dadanya, dialah Pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

''Bukankah eomma sudah bilang, kau itu tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam di kota,'' marah ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlutut di lantai, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa akhirnya menjadi seperti itu.

''Siapa Pria itu? Katakan!'' desaknya. Kyuhyun menjadi takut, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membela diri dan hanya bisa berkata jujur.

''Aku... Aku tidak tahu eomma,''

''Mwo? Kau tidak tahu? Apa kamu sengaja menyembunyikan pria itu, apa pria itu yang memintanya,''

''Ani, bukan begitu emmma...''

''Aku akan membunuh orang itu! Cepat katakan siapa dia!''

''Dia adalah orang asing saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di kapal, Aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa.''

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Eommanya diam. Lalu Leeteuk membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Membuat Eomma Kyuhyun kembali menatap marah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk berjongkok mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau yakin tidak tahu? Nomor handphone, aku yakin kau punya,'' kata Leeteuk Kyuhyun menggeleng.

''Aigo, Eomma aku yakin Kyuhyun punya no handphone pria itu tapi dia sengaja menyembunyikannya,'' ujar Leeteuk. Eomma Kyuhyun yang marah memukulkan sapu yang sedari tadi di tangannya pada meja. Kyuhyun refleks menutup telingnya.

''Beritahu eomma sekarang juga!''

Kyuhyun tetap bungkam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Eommanya semakin marah melihat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, di pikirnya anaknya itu sengaja menyembunyikan identitas pria itu.

''Cepat berikan...!''

Puk... Puk... Puk...

''Jadi ternyata perempuan ini tinggal disini,'' batin Siwon yang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Siwon sebenarnya kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang di marahi eommnya. Siwon berniat melangkahkan kakinya masuk tapi di urungkannya lagi dan kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindar dari pukulan eommnya.

''Aku tidak tahu eomma...''

''YA! Cho Kyuhyun...''

Kyuhyun tidak mau mengatakan siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. Siwon menerjang masuk untuk menghentikan pemukulan terhadap Kyuhyun. Siwon mengatakan bahwa dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

''Hentikan...'' ucap Siwon masuk kedalam. Eomma Kyuhyun mengentikan aksi berusaha memukul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat kaget melihat Siwon sekarang berada di sana.

''YA! Kau siapa? Beraninya masuk kerumahku,?'' tanya Eomma Kyuhyun. Siwon masih menghalangi tubuh Kyuhyun, melindunginya agar tidak di pukuli.

''Aku, aku yang membuat Anak anda hamil,'' jawab Siwon. Eomma dan kakak Kyuhyun di buat kaget. Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Siwon menjauh dari orang tuanya.

''Kenapa Kau ada disini?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab malah kembali ke tempat yang semula.

''Eommanim, Aku yang menghamilinya dan aku yang harus bertanggung jawab,'' ucap Siwon berlutut.

Leeteuk, Kakak tertua Kyuhyun melihat pakaian Siwon yang basah dan kotor menyimpulkan dia merupakan imigran gelap. Siwon menyangkalnya tetapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan KTPnya yang hilang ketika berenang.

''Dimana kau mengenal putriku? Cepat tunjukan kartu pengenalmu,''

''KTP? Aku tidak membawanya,''

Leeteuk semakin curiga dengan pria di depannya lalu kembali membisikan sesuatu pada Eommanya.

''Jangan-jangan kau imigran gelap. Ktp saja tidak punya. Beraninya kau menghamili anakku!'' Eomma Kyuhyun langsung memukuli Siwon dengan Sapunya, Siwon berusaha menghindar. Terjadinya kejar-kejaran di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun juga ikut untuk menghentikan aksi eommanya. Siwon berteriak-teriak, ia jadi heboh sendiri.

''Aku... bukan imigran. Aku pengusaha..'' ucap Siwon akhirnya Ibu Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya. Mendengar kata pengusaha Leeteuk kembali berbisik pada Ibunya.

''Eomma aku yakin di punya banyak uang, cepat minta gajinya,''

''Kau begitu, tunjukan Struk gajimu. Aku ingin tahu apa kau sanggup membiayai anakku,''

Siwon bingung Ketika mereka meminta gajinya. Siwon menjawab dia tidak menerima gaji malah membuat ibu dan kakak Kyuhyun mengira dia seorang imigran gelap yang bekerja sebagai gigolo. Lalu mereka kembali mulai memukuli Siwon.

''Aku tidak di gaji,'' jawab Siwon.

''Jangan-jangan kau... Aigo aku tidak menyangka anakku yang polos bisa bertemu dengan pria sepertimu. Mati kau... Mati...!''

''Eomma hentikan...!'' lerai Kyuhyun, tapi Leeteuk memeganginya agar tidak menganggu eommanya memukul Siwon.

''Ya... Aku bukan imigran,'' Siwon terus berputar menghindar. Eomma Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba diam, ternyata dia berpikir.

''Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau akan aku sembunyikan disini sampai kau bisa membuktika bukan Imigran,'' ucap Eomma Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

''Mwo? Di sembunyikan?''

Karena malu Kyuhyun hamil dengan imigran gelap, Ibu Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk meyembunyikan Siwon di rumah mereka agar berita tak tersebar.

Malam harinya, Siwon marah-marah karena di suruh tidur di gudang yang penuh jerami. Siwon sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun karena tidak membantunya saat eomma Kyuhyun meminta Siwon tidur di sana.

''wanita itu pasti sengaja ingin balas dendam, bagaimana bisa tidur di tempat kotor dan bau seperti ini,'' gerutu Siwon memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan jijik. Siwon tidak terima di berikan kamar seperti itu sementara di rumahnya ia seorang tuan muda.

Karena merasa kasihan Kyuhyun masuk dan membawakan Pakaian ganti dan makanan.

''Siwon-sshi sebaiknya ganti bajumu. Bajumu basah bukan?'' ucap Kyuhyun memberikan celana pendek dan kaos pada Siwon. Siwon tetep terkekeh tidak mau menerimanya, Siwon mengambil pakaian itu dan membuangnya di atas tumpukan jerami.

''Kau saja yang pakai, aku tidak mau memakai pakaian seperti itu,'' ujarnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, rupanya Siwon masih marah.

''Kau marah ya?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Buat apa marah padamu, tidak penting.''

''Hmm yasudah kalau tidak mau ganti, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau masuk angin. Apa kau juga tidak mau makan?'' ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuka toples yg berisi nasi goreng kimchi buatannya. Siwon berpikir bagaimana pun ia kedinginan dan juga lapar.

''Maksudku apa muat baju itu di tubuhku,'' Kyuhyun terkekeh, ternyata pria ini begitu gengsian.

''Pakai saja dulu,'' ucap Kyuhyun memberikan kembali baju itu. Kali ini Siwon langsung mengambilnya.

''Balikan badanmu dan jangan mengintip,'' titah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membalikan badannya memunggungi Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon membuka pakaiannya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan baju yang Kyuhyun bawa. Baju itu memang sangat ngetat di tubuh Sixpeck Siwon.

''Jangan tertawa,''

''Cepat habiskan makananmu,''

Setelah Siwon selesai makan, mereka menidurkan diri di atas jerami. Siwon rupanya takut jika di tinggal sendiri di gudang. Lalu mereka saling bercerita mengenai harapannya masing-masing.

''Apa kau mempunyai cita-cita Kyuhyun-sshi?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun nampak berpikir dan menjawab.

''Cita-citaku adalah berharap ada orang yang ingat ulang tahunku dan merayakannya bersama,'' ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum sendiri mendengar cita-cita seperti itu.

''Kau sendiri bagaimana Siwon-sshi,''

''Aku ingin tetap bersama Kibum. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dan Aku juga tidak menginginkan anak itu,'' ucap Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, jadi Siwon tidak menginginkannya?

''Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau melakukan aborsi saja. Bagaimana pun nenekku pasti akan meminta itu padamu, sebelum dia tahu bagaimana kalau...'' Siwon sengaja berbohong agar Kyuhyun tidak mempertahankan anak itu dan setuju melakukan aborsi dengan alasan tidak ada yang menginginkan anak itu.

''Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik. Besok kita lakukan aborsi,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Siwon tidak merasa bahagia atau pun sedih perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

''Baiklah, kita pergi berdua besok,''

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya orang baik yang tidak mau jadi orang ketiga setuju untuk mengaborsi kandungannya, mereka berdua akan ke rumah sakit berdua. Mereka berdua berbaring untuk tidur.

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**

**This is windakyu, join with me in Asian Fanfic (presdirchoi) Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apakah dia tega mengorbankan darah dagingnya demi membuat orang lain tidak berbebani? Orang yang jelas ayah dari bayi itu sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Tidak bisa juga menyalahkan pria itu, itu murni kecelakaan dan tidak ada yang salah diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya di hari yang masih begitu pagi. Meyakinkan diri jika keputusannya kali ini tidak salah. Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun meletakan sepucuk surat di samping Siwon. Dia mengatakan jika dia setuju dan akan menggugurkan bayi itu.

Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun masih bimbang. Pada dasarnya sifat Kyuhyun yang begitu tidak ingin membuat orang lain susah mendorongnya untuk menyetujui kesepakatannya dengan Siwon. Dia juga berharap keputusannya bisa bermanfaat bagi semua orang. Siwon janji akan membatalkan pembelian pulau jika Kyuhyun setuju.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam klinik, matanya memandang setiap sudut yang dipenuhi pasangan. Dia tersenyum melihat setiap pasangan terlihat gembira dengan kehamilan pasangan masing-masing. Ada rasa takut menghinggapi Kyuhyun, namun dia terus maju dan akhirnya mendaftarkan diri di meja resepsionis.

Saat nama Kyuhyun dipanggil, dia langsung masuk kedalam ruangan bersalin. Dokter dan dua orang perawat baru selesai membersihkan ruangan. ''Kyuhyun-sshi?'' tanya dokter berkaca mata itu.

''Ne, saya Kyuhyun.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Dokter meminta Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi Dokter. Dokter melakukan USG padanya, dapat Kyuhyun lihat kondisi dalam rahimnya melalui layar. ''Ukurannya baru 0,2 cm dan dia sehat. Apa kau mendengar detak jantungnya?'' tanya dokter. Kyuhyun mengangguk karena suara jantung itu terdengar dari alat di sampingnya.

''Anda sudah yakin? Belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya,'' tanya dokter memastikan.

''Saya siap!'' jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Dokter akhirnya menuruti keinginan gila itu. Dokter meminta Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian dengan baju pasien. Dua orang perawat membantu membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjang, kedua kaki Kyuhyun diangkat dan melebarkannya. Kyuhyun mendadak sangat ketakutan, melihat mesin yang berbentuk seperti penyedot debu itu membuatnya semakin takut. Dokter menyiapkan suntikan yang berisi cairan yang mempu membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadar selama aborsi.

_Siwon's Pov-_

Aku terbangun saat merasakan panas matahari mengenai wajahku. Aku sadar kalau saat ini aku berada di dalam gudang dengan tidur hanya beralaskan jerami. Aku bangun dan mulai merasa kepalaku menjadi pusing. Saat mengambil jas, kertas terjatuh membuatku mengambil kertas itu.

''Mwo?'' Ingatanku kembali pada perjanjian kami semalam. Apa gadis itu serius dengan ucapannya?

Rasa aneh dan perasaan khawatir tiba - tiba aku rasakan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku keluar dengan membawa kertas tersebut. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah sampai di klinik sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sial, tidak ada taksi disekitar sini. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari untuk sampai di klinik tempat gadis itu melakukan aborsi.

-Fated to Love You-

Suara mesin mulai dihidupkan, dokter mulai memakai masker dan sarung tangan putih. Dokter mengambil kembali suntikan yang tadi sudah disiapkannya. Mendengar suara mesin itu ingatan Kyuhyun kembali pada sebuah kasus yang pernah dibacanya.

Saat itu wanita asal Amerika ingin melakukan aborsi dalam keadaan sadar. Perempuan itu pun menyaksikan proses aborsi dari layar usg, betapa dia menyesali perbuatannya saat melihat janinnya berlarian untuk menghindari alat yang akan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Tuhan menciptakan organ pertama pada manusia adalah telinga. Saat janin itu mendengar suara keras yang mengancam dia akan berontak. Saat janin itu mulai menyerah, dia akan melepaskan satu persatu anggota tubuhnya. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega melakukan hal sadis seperti itu.

''Tidak! Aku tidak mau Dokter!'' teriak Kyuhyun saat dokter baru akan menyuntik lengannya.

Dokter mematikan mesin lalu melepas juga maskernya, ''Banyak orang yang akhirnya menghentikan ini di waktu - waktu terakhir. Terima kasih karena anda masih memiliki hati nurani yang besar.''

Kyuhyun turun dan melepas baju pasiennya. Dia menatap lekat dokter, ''Terima kasih, saya tahu anda memperlambat semua proses agar saya dapat berpikir,'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Tidak ada satu orang tua pun yang tega membunuh anaknya. Semoga anda diberikan kemudahan,''

-Fated to Love You-

Siwon baru sampai di klinik, dia langsung menghampiri resepsionis. Dia menanyakan nama Kyuhyun, perawat mengatakan jika tidak ada nama Kyuhyun. Siwon marah dan tidak percaya, ''Cek lagi, aku yakin dia mendaftar disini...!''

Perawat itu berkali - kali mencek namun tidak menemukan nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tadi memang mendaftar tapi saat dia tidak jadi malakukan aborsi dia meminta perawat lain mencoret namanya. Siwon semakin marah dan mengancam akan melaporkan klinik yang menyembunyikan praktek itu.

''Satpam! Tolong bawa laki - laki ini keluar!'' pinta perawat sudah geram pada Siwon.

''Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa menuntut kalian!''

''Lebih baik anda pergi sebelum kami laporkan.'' ucap satpam yang berhasil mengeluarkan Siwon dari klinik.

''Ya.. Kyuhyun-sshi... Aku tahu kau disini, cepat keluar! Batalkan semua itu...!'' teriak Siwon.

Satpam meninggalkannya dan berjaga di depan pintu agar Siwon tidak masuk lagi. Ponsel Siwon berbunyi, ternyata panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

''Ya! Kau jangan melakukan itu, cepat keluar. Temui aku di luar...!'' semprot Siwon langsung.

''Siwon-sshi maaf, aku membatalkan hal itu. Aku tidak melakukan aborsi, maaf.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Jadi dia tidak melakukan hal itu dan itu alasannya kenapa nama Kyuhyun tidak terdaftar. Siwon mulai menjauhi klinik.

''Maksudmu kau tidak membunuh bayi itu?''

''Iya, aku sangat meminta maaf. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, kau tidak perlu melakukan tanggung jawab apapun. Aku akan merawatnya sendiri, jadi pulanglah ke Seoul Siwon-sshi.''

''Mwo? Sekarang kau ada dimana?''

''Diperjalanan pulang, sampai jumpa!''

Tut~ Tut~

''Ya!'' teriak Siwon kesal karena Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan begitu saja. Siwon langsung pergi menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ada hal yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan keluraga Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Siwon pun tidak ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

-Fated to Love You-

Di rumah, Ibu Kyuhyun berkata kalau dia setuju jika Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon. Kedua kakak Kyuhyun juga setuju, tetapi setelah menikah Kyuhyun harus sering berkunjung ke Jeonju.

''Maaf Eomma, Eonniedeul.. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Siwon.''

''Apa katamu!'' teriak Ibu Kyuhyun kaget, kedua kakaknya pun terkejut.

''Aku tidak mungkin memaksa orang lain untuk menikah,'' ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kedua kakaknya mulai ribut, ''Kyuhyun, kau yakin? Choi Siwon pemilik perusahaan besar, dia bisa membantu kita Kyu. Pikirkan masa depan keluarga, jika kau menikah dengannya dia pasti tidak akan menjual pulau ini. Kita dan seluruh penduduk akan selamat.'' Jaejoong mulai ribut.

''Eomma, Eonnie maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak menginginkan bayiku. Lagipula dia hanya korban, aku...''

Brak!

Keempat wanita itu diam dan sama kagetnya saat pintu tiba - tiba dibuka. Yunho, suami Jaejoong datang dengan panik. ''Penggusur pulau sudah datang!''

''Mwo?''

-Fated to Love You-

Grandma Choi tiba di pulau Yeol dengan selamat. Ternyata Sungmin-ah (Ibu tiri Siwon) dan anaknya Donghae memberitahu soal kepergian Siwon ke pulau Yeol. Dia juga memberitahu soal isi chip memori yang berisi moment Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat di Jeju.

Sungmin-ah dan Donghae bahkan berhasil masuk kedalam rumah Siwon dengan bantuan pengacara Park yang tidak lain salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan. Sungmin-ah yang masih istri (simpanan) ayah Siwon, berhak tinggal dirumah Siwon.

Nenek bisa datang ke pulau setelah menghubungi Kangin, sekretaris Siwon yang sebelumnya terpisah dari Siwon saat melarikan diri. Kangin pun memberitahu semuanya pada Nenek termasuk soal kehamilan Kyuhyun. Nenek bukannya marah tapi dia senang bukan main dan langsung mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?'' tanya Nenek, Kangin mengangguk saja dia juga tidak yakin soal hal itu. Nenek mengetuk - ngetuk pintu, Yunho yang melihat itu langsung panik. Dia menyelinap masuk melalui pintu samping rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Nenek maupun Kangin.

''Apa kau bilang? Penggusur pulau?'' tanya Eomma.

''Diluar ada seorang Nenek dengan mobil sangat mewah, dia pasti yang akan membeli pulau kita.'' jelas Yunho.

Ibu menatap Kyuhyun, ''Ini pasti karena aku menolak menikah dengan Siwon. Dia akhirnya membawa orang untuk menggusur kita,'' ucap Eomma pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri heran, apa karena dia tidak jadi aborsi lantas Siwon melaksanakan niatnya sejak awal. Membeli pulau dan mengusir seluruh penduduk pulau hanya dengan bayaran yang kecil.

''Apa kau yakin Yun? Aku rasa mereka orang baik,'' ucap Jungsoo mengintip dari jendela depan. Eomma ikut mengintip di sebelah Jungsoo, ''Bukankah itu Siwon?'' tunjuk Eomma.

-Fated to Love You-

Nenek dan Kangin masih menunggu pintu dibuka. Nenek sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon cucu menantu. Kangin sendiri masih berusaha untuk menghubungi Siwon, dia tidak mau disalahkan karena Nenek datang ke Pulau.

''Nenek!'' Siwon tiba - tiba muncul.

Kangin semakin tidak bisa diam, Nenek langsung mendekati Siwon dan memukul Siwon dengan tasnya. ''Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal ini, kau membuatku hampir mati Siwon. Cepat, kenalkan aku pada wanita itu...!'' kata Nenek masih memukulinya. Siwon menatap Kangin, Kangin mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

''Sekretaris Kang!'' panggil Siwon. Kangin mendekat dan membantu melepaskan Nenek yang memukuli Siwon.

Pintu rumah Kyuhyun dibuka, orang yang pertama keluar adalah Eomma disusul ketiga putrinya dan Yunho. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lalu mendekatinya, ''Apa benar kau tidak menggugurkan kandunganmu?'' tanya Siwon.

Ibu dan Kakak Kyuhyun shock termasuk Nenek yang mulai merasa penyakitnya kambuh, ''Astaga.. Astaga.. Aku bilang apa.. Ahh... Rasanya aku mau mati...'' Nenek hampir terjatuh, untung Kangin menolongnya.

''Apa ini alasanmu tidak mau menikah dengan pria itu?'' tanya Eomma tajam pada Kyuhyun.

''Itu...''

''Kyuhyun-shhi aku tidak sangka kau akan melakukan hal sekejam itu,'' ucap Siwon lagi. Astaga! Bukankan dia yang mengusulkan dan menyetujui hal itu semalam? Jaejoong kenal banyak pria dan dia curiga pada Siwon, ''Kau pasti yang menyuruh adikku melakukan hal itu. Dia orang yang polos dan baik, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya jika tidak kau suruh. Dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab!'' maki Jaejoong mulai menghadiahi Siwon dengan pukulan.

''Ya.. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan aku yang menyuruh, aku sudah melarangnya...'' Siwon menghindar dengan bersembunyi di belakang Kangin. Nenek masih kaget dan menangis, ''Suamiku... Suamiku.. Bagaimana bisa begini.. Keturunan ke 23 harus pergi...Hiks,'' Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi.

''Aku tidak menggugurkan bayi ini, dia masih hidup!''

Jaejoong berhenti memukuli Siwon. Nenek berhenti menangis dan mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Benarkah? Cicitku masih hidup?'' tanya Nenek. Kyuhyun menganggukan dua kali kepalanya, ''Ne,''

''Putriku tentu tidak akan tega melakukan hal seperti itu, dia terlalu baik. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi.'' usir Ibu Kyuhyun menarik Kyuhyun menjauhi Nenek. Siwon mendekati neneknya, ''Sudah Nek, ayo kita pulang.'' ajak Siwon.

Nenek balik memarahi Siwon lagi, ''Pulang kau bilang? Setelah kejadian ini kau ingin pulang? Tidak Siwon, kau harus bertanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun. Kalian harus menikah!'' putus Nenek.

Ibu Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badan, ''Apa? Menikah? Cucu anda yang menyebalkan itu menikah dengan anak saya?''

Nenek mendekati Kyuhyun dan ibunya, ''Cucu menantu tengah mengandung anak Siwon, itu artinya keturunan ke 23 segera lahir. Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul, tinggal denganku sebagai cucu menantu.'' Nenek begitu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, sepertinya Nenek sudah sangat menyukai Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo dan Jaejoong mendekati ibu mereka dan berbisik, ''Eomma, ini satu-satunya cara agar pulau selamat. Terima eomma, bagaimanapun anak Kyuhyun butuh ayah.'' bisik Jaejoong. ''Iya Eomma, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus.'' tambah Jungsoo.

Siwon tidak setuju soal pernikahan. Dia rasa bertanggung jawab tidak perlu menikah. Dengan memberikan biayai hidup selama Kyuhyun hamil sudah cukup. Setelah bayi itu lahir, Siwon bisa membawa anaknya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya mencintai Kibum dan hanya ingin menikah dengan Kibum.

''Nek, apa nenek yakin? Aku tidak ingin menikah. Kita bisa memberinya uang, setelah anak lahir kita bisa membawanya.'' ucap Siwon mengundang amarah Ibu Kyuhyun lagi.

''Pria ini benar-benar keterlaluan!'' Ibu mengambil sapu lalu mulai mengejar Siwon yang terlebih dahulu melarikan diri. Nenek tidak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon, ''Tinggallah denganku di Seoul, aku akan menjagamu dan cicitku.'' ajak Nenek tulus.

''Tapi Siwon-shhi...?'' Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Siwon, Nenek menarik napas sebelum mengambil keputusan. ''Kalian akan menikah disini. Tidak ada bantahan!'' putus Nenek. JungJae saling berpelukan, Eomma berhenti mengejar dan Siwon hanya bisa diam tidak berkedip.

-Fated to Love You-

Semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berbicara berdua di luar. Nenek berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun seperti cucunya sendiri. Nenek juga akan memarahi Siwon jika memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tidak baik. Ibu sebenarnya setuju jika Kyuhyun bahagia.

Jaejoong berbicara soal pulau, Nenek baru tahu jika perusahaannya akan membeli pulau kecil itu untuk dijadikan penginapan. Nenek berjanji akan membatalkan pembelian pulau. Nenek juga mengajak keluarga Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul jika tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Ibu menolak karena disini dia mempunyai usaha kecil dan bangga bisa menghidupi anaknya dengan usaha sendiri.

''Jadi bagaimana? Sekalipun kita menikah itu tidak akan merubah status diantara kita.'' ucap Siwon.

''Status diantara kita?'' Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon.

''Jangan naif Kyuhyun-sshi. Katakan dengan jujur, kau senang jika kita menikah? Kau berharap menjadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya, kau juga senang karena kenyataannya pulau ini akan dibeli oleh calon suamimu?'' ucap Siwon halus namun menyindir tajam.

Siwon mungkin berpikir jika Kyuhyun hanya berpura - pura polos saja. Berkata tidak ingin membuatnya susah, tapi tidak menggugurkan bayi itu. Sekarang setuju menikah dengan alasan bayi tetapi sebenarnya dia menginginkan hal yang lain.

''Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Siwon-sshi. Pada awalnya aku memang ingin melakukan banyak hal untuk orang lain, membuat orang lain tidak susah. Tapi sekarang aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk anakku. Jika menikah yang terbaik untuk anak ini aku menerimanya, dan aku tidak akan memaksakan apapun darimu.''

Siwon tertawa kecil, ''Sekarang alasan anak?'' pikir Siwon.

''Baiklah, aku pegang ucapanmu. Aku setuju menikah hanya atas dasar tanggung jawab dan anak, penerus keluargaku!''

-Fated to Love You-

Pernikahan sederhana di pulau cantik sudah di laksanakan. Ibu merelakan putrinya untuk tinggal dengan Siwon di Seoul. Kyuhyun pergi bersama Siwon dan Nenek ke Seoul. Dia juga segera mengurus surat pengunduran diri di perusahaan.

Banyak yang tidak percaya jika gadis post-it seperti Kyuhyun menikah dengan presdir besar. Namun Shindong, atasan Kyuhyun percaya hal tersebut dan menerima pengunduran dirinya. Kyuhyun merapihkan barangnya termasuk membawa berkas yang dikirim oleh pengacara Siwon tadi pagi. Kyuhyun mengira berkas berupa amplop cokelat itu untuk Siwon jadi dia tidak membukanya.

Berat meninggalkan perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Namun karena nenek tidak ingin Kyuhyun bekerja akhirnya dia berhenti dan mulai hari itu akan tinggal dirumah. Sambil membawa barang bawaannya Kyuhyun melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar rumah Siwon. Benar-bener kawasan elite. Saat sedang tidak fokus, seekor anjing tiba - tiba saja berlari kearahnya Kyuhyun kaget dan berusaha melarikan diri tapi dia malah terjatuh. Anjing itu tidak jahat namun dia menyukai permen yang terkalung di leher Kyuhyun.

''Geli~ geli~ geli~'' Kyuhyun merasa geli saat anjing berbulu putih itu menjilat lehernya. Pemuda, pemilik anjing itu keluar dari dalam cafe.

''Wendy!'' pria itu langsung melepaskan anjingnya yang masih menjilati Kyuhyun.

''Anda tidak apa - apa Nona?'' tanya pria itu. Kyuhyun bangun dan menatap pria itu, ''Pastur?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Pria itu sempat diam, lalu ingat pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di Gereja saat itu.

''Ah, kau gadis pengaku dosa?'' tanya Changmin, pria itu.

''Ne, apa ini anjingmu? Ah dia lucu sekali.'' tanya Kyuhyun mengelus-ngelus anjing berbulu lebat tersebut.

''Iya, dia anjingku. Kau sedang apa disini?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus wendy, Kyuhyun merapihkan barang dalam dusnya yang terserakan. ''Aku sudah menikah, aku juga berhenti dari pekerjaanku.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Menikah? Dengan ayah anakmu?'' tanya Changmin lagi lalu membantu Kyuhyun merapihkan barang. ''Tentu saja, memangnya dengan siapa lagi.'' jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Changmin melihat map yang terjatuh sedikit jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan anjingnya, Changmin mengambil map cokelat itu. Dia melihat stempel di depan map, Changmin tahu itu stempel milik pengacara. Changmin membuka map itu lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Changmin membaca isi di kertas itu. Kertas berisi surat perjanjian perceraian, Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tengah tersenyum. Dia menjadi iba mengetahui jika pria yang menikahi Kyuhyun itu akan segera menceraikan Kyuhyun dalam jangka waktu sepuluh bulan lagi.

Changmin memasukan kembali kertas itu lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Apa ini punyamu?'' tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengambil map dari tangan Changmin, ''Bukan, ini untuk suamiku. Tadi ada yang mengirim ke kantor, sepertinya hanya salah kirim.'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Kau belum membaca isinya?'' tanya Changmin.

''Tentu tidak, itu bukan untukku.'' jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil memasukan map itu kedalam tasnya.

''Hmm.. Kau sedang apa disini Pastor?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin jadi salah tingkah, ''Aku...''

''Aku ini pendeta khusus, aku biasanya diam di cafe ini. Yah, ini cafeku.''

Kyuhyun percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Changmin, ''Pendeta khusus? Ah iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi.'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badan lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah Siwon.

Changmin memandangnya lalu berlari mengejar, ''Tunggu!''

Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikan badan, ''Nde?''

Changmin menulis nomor ponselnya di kertas lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. ''Hubungi aku jika memerlukan bantuan,'' ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Ah iya, pendeta khusus.. Itu artinya.. Ah terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun berterima kasih lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Changmin bergumam sendiri, ''Pendeta khusus? Menggelikan.''

-Fated to Love You-

Kangin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun di depan rumah Siwon. Siwon memang meminta Kangin yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya jika tidak neneknya akan marah karena Siwon tidak menjemput Kyuhyun.

''Nyonya kau sudah datang.'' ucap Kangin saat Kyuhyun sampai. Kyuhyun sedikit aneh dengan sebutan barunya, ''Ne, apa kabar Sekretaris Kang.'' sapanya. Kangin langsung mengambil alih koper Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Kangin membawa koper sampai di depan pintu utama. Sepanjang jalan dari gerbang sampai pintu, Kyuhyun selalu kagum dengan keindahan rumah tersebut. Ternyata Siwon memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Kangin menekan bel rumah, Sungmin-ah keluar dari rumah. Dia menatap Kyuhyun aneh, memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah penampilan Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau pembantu baru?'' tanya Sungmin-ah. Kangin langsung menjawab, ''Dia... Emmpp, Nyonya. Iya istri presdir adalah Nyonya.'' jawab Kangin. Sungmin-ah tidak mencerna baik perkataan Kangin.

''Kau benar, aku istri presdir itu artinya aku nyonya. Ayo cepat masuk!'' kata Sungmin-ah percaya diri. Kyuhyun menatap Kangin sebentar lalu mengikuti Sungmin-ah masuk. Kangin hanya bisa memukul - mukul kepalanya yang salah bicara.

''Akhirnya kau datang juga, banyak orang yang bermimpi bekerja dirumah ini. Kau beruntung karena diterima,'' ucap Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan hanya mengiyakan saya.

Nenek melihat Kyuhyun datang langsung menyambutnya, ''Menantuku, Bayiku...'' Nenek meregangkan tangannya. Sungmin-ah kira Nenek ingin memeluknya dia lalu bersiap menyambut pelukan Nenek namun sayang tujuan Nenek adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin-ah hanya bisa menganga melihat Nenek memeluk Kyuhyun.

''Cucu menantuku kau datang juga. Nenek sangat bahagia kau datang,'' ucap Nenek pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin-ah kembali shock, ''Cucu menantu?''

''Hey, kau jangan diam terus. Bawa koper menantuku masuk ke kamar Siwon!'' perintah Nenek pada Sungmin-ah. Nenek dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin-ah sendiri di ruang tamu. Donghae, anaknya datang dan mendekati Sungmin-ah ''Eomma, siapa wanita itu?'' tanya Donghae.

''Istri Siwon!'' jawab Sungmin-ah masih jengkel, dia meremas pegangan koper Kyuhyun. ''Istri Hyung?''

Nenek membawa Kyuhyun untuk menyapa ayah mertua. Di ruang keluarga terdapat foto - foto leluhur. Dari uyut sampai dengan ayah Siwon yang sudah meninggal. Di meja depan dinding itu juga terdapat botol - botol air suci dan pajangan antik. Konon, arwah leluluh selalu berada di sekitar benda-benda antik.

''Beri hormat pada mertuamu,'' kata Nenek. Kyuhyun bingung karena semua foto memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Siwon. Dari kakek ayah Siwon sampai ayah Siwon berwajah mirip.

''Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida.'' Kyuhyun memberi hormat dan perkenalan, Nenek memarahinya karena salah. ''Itu suamiku, ayah Siwon yang paling ujung.'' kata Nenek. Kyuhyun mengulangi perkenalan dirinya seperti tadi.

''Suamiku, anakku dia adalah istri Siwon. Gadis baik ini yang kelak akan memberikan kita penerus keluarga, dia gadis baik mohon lindungi dia.'' ucap Nenek pada foto Kakek dan Ayah Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum, itu artinya dia diterima.

''Sungmin-ah cepat bawa koper Kyuhyun kemari...!''

-Fated to Love You-

Siwon duduk gelisah dimejanya. Hari ini Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya itu artinya mulai hari ini dia akan semakin tidak nyaman. Kangin kembali setelah mengantar Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana? Apa gadis itu berbicara sesuatu padamu?'' tanya Siwon merajuk pada surat perjanjian perceraian yang pengacara Siwon kirimkan ke kantor Kyuhyun.

''Tidak, dia tidak berbicara apa-apa.'' jawab Kangin. Siwon lega, tapi dia tetap takut jika Kyuhyun membicarakan ini pada Neneknya.

''Tapi Kangin-ah, soal perjanjian itu.. Apa dia akan membicarakannya pada Nenek?''

''Aku rasa tidak, dia gadis baik sebenarnya. Ibu tiri...''

''Dia bukan ibuku! Aku harus segera pulang, sebenarnya aku malas melihat wanita simpanan ayahku itu!'' ucap Siwon sembari memakai lagi jasnya. Kangin mengikuti Siwon dari belakang.

Dirumah, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kamar Siwon. Nenek meminta Kyuhyun untuk istirahat, Kyuhyun mengerti dan mengikuti perintah nenek. Kamar Siwon begitu bagus dan megah. Ada ruang tamu, kamar mandi mewah, ruang menonton dan tempat untuk tidur di pisah dalam ruangan lain. Seperti terdapat dua ruangan dia dalam satu kamar.

Kyuhyun melihat deretan lemari besar di ruang ganti, dia tersenyum melihatnya. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu lemari, disana sudah terdapat baju - baju cantik. Kyuhyun menemukan surat dari Nenek, Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca. Ternyata Nenek yang menyiapkan baju dan ada juga satu baju bayi berwarna pink.

''Lucu sekali, Nenek memang luar biasa.'' kata Kyuhyun menyentuh baju bayi itu. Kyuhyun menutup lagi lemarinya, di surat itu juga nenek meminta Kyuhyun memakai baju tidur berwarna pink.

Siwon pulang ke rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, Sungmin-ah dan Donghae menemui Kyuhyun. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai ibu tiri Siwon.

''Selamat datang kakak ipar, bolehkan aku memanggilmu kakak ipar? Soalnya Hyung tidak pernah mengakui aku sebagai adik tirinya.'' kata Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut perkenalan Donghae.

''Ne, tentu boleh. Salam kenal Donghae-ya,''

''Sekarang aku mertuamu, jadi kau harus sopan padaku.'' kata Sungmin-ah.

''Siapa yang mertua disini? Kau bukan ibuku!'' ucap Siwon tiba - tiba datang. Sungmin-ah terlihat salah tingkah melihat Siwon.

''Siwonnie...''

''Keluar! Kalian berdua keluar!'' usir Siwon. Sungmin-ah dan Donghae pun keluar, dikamar itu hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

''Aku ingatkan, dia bukan ibuku. Sebaiknya kau jangan bergaul dengan mereka!'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala lalu mengikuti Siwon. Siwon diam lalu membalikan tubuhnya. ''Jaga jarak dariku! Malam ini dan seterusnya kau tidur di sofa. Jangan pernah menginjak tempat tidurku atau menyentuh barangku. Mengerti?''

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala mengerti, ''Ne,'' Siwon kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dan menutup pintunya. Kyuhyun menatap pintu itu lalu berjalan menuju sofa, dia membuka kopernya. Tidak mungkin menyimpan barangnya, Siwon tidak akan suka. Kyuhyun menutup lagi kopernya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa piyama yang tadi disiapkan Nenek.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan piyama pink pemberian Nenek, saat akan kembali ke sofa Siwon pun keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka saling menatap pakaian masing - masing lalu sadar kalau piyama mereka adalah piyama couple.

''Ahhrg, nenek...!'' Siwon kesal lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tidur. Kyuhyun hanya berkedip lalu mulai berbaring di sofa. Setidaknya sofa lebih baik dari pada dia tidur di bawah.

Siwon membuka lagi piyamanya, dia melempar piyama itu sampai masuk ke kolong tempat tidur. ''Nenek memang keterlaluan!'' kesal Siwon. Siwon memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya lalu naik ke ranjangnya.

Sudah jam 2 pagi, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun duduk dan merasa jika perutnya lapar. Dia memandang pintu kamar tidur sebentar lalu bangun dan keluar menuju dapur. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur jika perutnya lapar. Dia aneh kenapa bisa lapar padahal tadi sudah makan malam dengan Nenek, mungkin karena dia hamil.

Kyuhyun mengambil nasi campur di mangkuk besar, dia membawa mangkuk itu dan meletakannya diatas meja. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi dan mendudukan dirinya. Kyuhyun mulai memakan makanannya. ''Masita~ kau pasti lapar kan?'' Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri sembari memakan makanannya.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mendekat, Kyuhyun panik. Dia bangun, mematikan lampu lalu bersembunyi di sembrang meja makan. Siwon menyalakan lampu lalu berjalan membuka kulkas, Kyuhyun matikan lagi lampu yang berada di dinding dekatnya bersembunyi.

Siwon heran lalu kembali menyalakan lampu, Kyuhyun kembali mematikan lampu. Siwon semakin heran lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi. Kyuhyun panik lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam kolong meja. Siwon berjalan melewatinya, Siwon meminum obat sepertinya. Kyuhyun degdegan karena jarak mereka yang dekat.

''Aww,'' Kyuhyun merasa rambutnya terinjak oleh sandal Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik karena tidak mau Siwon tahu. Siwon kembali berjalan ke kulkas, menyimpan botolnya lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit maju tanpa tahu kakinya sekarang keluar dari kolong.

''Kya! Siapa disana!'' teriak Siwon kaget melihat kaki manusia dibawah kolong meja. Siwon mendekati meja, ''Apa kau hantu?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya, ''Kyuhyun!'' teriak Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun memeluk mangkuk almunium yang masih berisi nasi tersebut, ''Maaf, aku hanya lapar. Maafkan aku~'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak habis pikir, Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut di pagi buta. Dia geleng-geleng melihat tingkah 'bodoh' Kyuhyun.

''Kau benar - benar membuatku pusing! Jangan pernah muncul di depanku, sekalipun kau berada ditempat yang sama. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada dirumah ini,'' kata Siwon tegas lalu meninggalkan dapur. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya mendengar itu.

-Fated to Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Terdengar suara seseorang yang mendekat, Kyuhyun panik. Dia bangun, mematikan lampu lalu bersembunyi di sebrang meja makan. Siwon menyalakan lampu lalu berjalan membuka kulkas, Kyuhyun matikan lagi lampu yang berada di dinding dekatnya bersembunyi. _

_Siwon heran lalu kembali menyalakan lampu, Kyuhyun kembali mematikan lampu. Siwon semakin heran lalu berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi. Kyuhyun panik lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam kolong meja. Siwon berjalan melewatinya, Siwon meminum obat sepertinya. Kyuhyun degdegan karena jarak mereka yang dekat. _

"_Aww,__"__ Kyuhyun merasa rambutnya terinjak oleh sandal Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik karena tidak mau Siwon tahu. Siwon kembali berjalan ke kulkas, menyimpan botolnya lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit maju tanpa tahu kakinya sekarang keluar dari kolong. _

"_Kya! Siapa disana!__"__ teriak Siwon kaget melihat kaki manusia dibawah kolong meja. Siwon mendekati meja, __"__Apa kau hantu?__"__ tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya, __"__Kyuhyun!__"__ teriak Siwon lagi. _

_Kyuhyun memeluk mangkuk almunium yang masih berisi nasi tersebut, __"__Maaf, aku hanya lapar. Maafkan aku~__" __kata Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak habis pikir, Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut di pagi buta. Dia geleng-geleng melihat tingkah 'bodoh' Kyuhyun. _

"_Kau benar - benar membuatku pusing! Jangan pernah muncul di depanku, sekalipun kau berada ditempat yang sama. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada dirumah ini,__" __kata Siwon tegas lalu meninggalkan dapur. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya mendengar itu._

Keesokan harinya.

**Author's Pov-**

Di dalam ruangan pribadinya, Siwon hanya diam sambil menatap foto ibunya. Dia tidak habis pikir akan mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya selama ini. Gagal menikah dengan kekasihnya tapi dia justru menikah dengan wanita polos seperti Kyuhyun belum lagi dia harus tinggal satu rumah dengan istri simpanan ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, dia mendekati Siwon.

"Siwon-sshi, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Siwon menyimpan foto ibu kandungnya lalu balik menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tadinya sedang mendengarkan musik akhirnya mematikan musiknya dan mulai fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat gugup jika bicara dengan Siwon, dia takut kalau pria itu akan marah - marah lagi seperti semalam.

"Aku sudah menerima surat cerai itu, aku kesini untuk membicarakan soal itu." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menunjuk berkas yang terletak diatas meja kerja Siwon. Siwon memandang map cokelat itu lalu mengambilnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku setelah kita berpisah. Untuk itu aku akan menandatangi surat itu 10 bulan lagi, aku akan membuktikan jika aku bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

Siwon bangun lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apa bedanya kau menandatangi surat ini sekarang atau 10 bulan kemudian? Semuanya tidak akan berubah, kita akan tetap bercerai bukan?"

Kyuhyun menambahkan alasannya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengambil anakku, apa syarat yang aku ajukan terlalu berat? Aku bisa menandatanganinya sekarang." Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil surat itu namun Siwon menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Baiklah, aku terima syarat darimu."

"Terima kasih Siwon-sshi. Satu lagi, soal uang yang kau tulis di surat itu... Aku mohon hapus soal uang itu, kau tidak perlu memberikan uang setelah kita bercerai."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memberikan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anakku, kau tidak berhak memutuskan soal itu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau boleh keluar Kyuhyun-sshi, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai."

-Fated to Love You-

Nenek memiliki rencana bagus untuk membuat Siwon dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berhasil mendaftarkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti senam hamil lalu nenek memanggil Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di ruang tamu.

"Untuk kalian." Nenek memberikan amplop pada dua cucunya. "Kalian berdua harus datang ke kelas senam hamil." Lanjut Nenek membuat Siwon kaget. "Kenapa harus kesana? Perut Kyuhyun saja belum buncit, kenapa harus melakukannya." Protes Siwon memandang ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

Nenek lekas memukul kepala cucunya, "Bukan masalah perut sudah besar atau tidak, pergilah kesana dan kau harus belajar menjadi ayah!" Kata Nenek, Siwon hanya mengusap kepalanya sambil mencari alasan. "Tapi Nek, aku ada rapat jadi tidak bisa pergi." Bohong Siwon.

"Akhh, kepalaku.. Kepalaku sakit..." Nenek berpura - pura kepalanya pusing. Siwon melihat neneknya yang kesakitan akhirnya setuju akan datang ke kelas hamil yang dimulai hari ini. "Baiklah Nek, aku akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun." Putus Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menundukan kepala.

.

.

Saat masuk kelas, Kyuhyun hanya bergerak-gerak sendiri. Siwon hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa peduli dengan pengajar yang tengah mempraktekan gerakan yang harus di contoh semua pasangan. Kyuhyun terus bergerak sendiri sampai pengajar melihat itu. "Kalian yang diujung coba praktekan gerakan yang baru aku ajarkan!" Kata pengajar itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Semua peserta yang mengikuti kelas kompak menoleh ke arah keduanya, Kyuhyun sudah gugup sementara Siwon baru sadar dan mematikan ponselnya. Pengajar itu berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Aku bilang kalian harus mempraktekan apa yang aku ajarkan."

Siwon malah tertawa, "Kenapa hanya kami, bukankah semua yang datang untuk mengikuti senam juga." Kata Siwon, pengajar itu mengangguk. "Memang benar tapi sejak tadi aku lihat kalian tidak mengikuti apa yang aku ajarkan. Sekarang perhatikan dan ikuti instruksiku!"

Siwon hanya mengomel pelan lalu akhirnya mau bergabung, Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan wajah syarat akan minta maaf. "Sekarang semua suami duduk di depan istri, istri harus melunjurkan kaki dengan lurus. Lalu suami harus memiijat kaki istri yang pasti bengkak selama hamil." Instruksi pengajar itu.

Siwon enggan melakukan itu, dia hanya menatap kaki Kyuhyun. "Kaki yang bengkak akan kembali dengan sendiri, lagipula kakimu tidak bengkak kan?" Siwon masih enggan memijat. Pelatih kembali memelototkan mata kearahnya akhirnya Siwon mau melakukannya.

"Benar - benar merepotkan," eluh Siwon lagi.

"Siwon-shhi jangan berbicara yang buruk karena bayi di dalam kandungan itu mendengar." Pelatih mengingatkan, Siwon hanya tersenyum aneh sementara Kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat jari - jari Siwon memijat kakinya.

Sampai pada tahap ketiga, menurut sang pelatih ini yang paling penting. Dia menyuruh semua suami memasukan tangannya ke dalam ketiak. Lalu dia menyuruh mereka untuk memijit payudara istrinya, seperti bertujuan untuk memperlancar ASI yang keluar saat melahirkan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut melihat tahapan pijatan yang ketiga. Siwon bersiap-siap akan masuk ke dalam ketiak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkejut karena Siwon memasukan tangannya dan akan melakukan pijatan itu. "Siwon-shhi..." Napas Kyuhyun tiba - tiba terasa berat, Siwon tersenyum karena ternyata Siwon hanya memutar-mutar tangannya jauh di depan dada Kyuhyun.

Pelatih melihat cara Siwon memperagakan hal itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Sebagai pasangan kalian harus bekerja sama." Kata pelatih langsung mendekati Siwon. Pelatih langsung memberikan contoh yang benar dengan berdiri di belakang Siwon lalu menggerakan tangan Siwon sampai menyentuh dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat tangan Siwon menyentuh dadanya begitu juga Siwon, "Akhhh!" Sang pelatih terkejut dengan teriakan itu "Kenapa kalian berteriak?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar ruangan "Maaf pelatih dan semuanya, aku... Aku sakit perut." Kata Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan sementara Siwon masih terkaget-kaget dengan cara senam hamil tahap ketiga. Sampai dia sadar lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun. Pelatih hanya bisa geleng - geleng lalu melanjutkan kelas.

Siwon keluar menemui Kyuhyun, dia heran mengapa Kyuhyun tidak masuk kelas lagi. "Kenapa kau malah keluar Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada tahap itu. Tidak seharusnya kita datang kemari Siwon-shhi."

"Iya kau benar, sebaiknya jangan pernah datang ke kelas itu lagi." Kata Siwon dengan berapi - api lalu dia kembali melanjutkan, "Ini pasti hanya trik nenek saja."

"Tapi hari ini aku sangat gembira, aku merasa ada hubungan antara ayah dan anak dalam kelas kali ini. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Babies senang karena ayahnya bisa menemani."

Siwon terdiam sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Kyuhyun kembali menjawab, "Aku rasa naluriku sebagai ibu yang mengatakan itu." Siwon kembali diam lalu tersenyum. "Babies fighting!" Siwon berbicara di depan perut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

-Fated to Love You-

Malam Harinya.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mandi, dia melirik Siwon yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil menatap ponselnya. Kyuhyun ingat lagi soal pembicaraan mereka, "Kau benar, sekarang atau 10 bulan kemudian tidak akan merubah apapun." Kyuhyun berbalik lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Siwon baru selesai berbicara dengan sekretaris Kang. Tiba - tiba ponselnya kembali berdering dan kali ini Kibum yang menghubunginya. Siwon sempat ragu untuk menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu, dia berjalan untuk melihat keluar dan memastikan Kyuhyun tidak ada. Setelah tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang biasanya diam di depan kamar tidurnya karena Kyuhyun memang tidur di sofa depan kamar tidurnya.

"Hallo."

"Siwonnie~"

Siwon kembali merubah nada bicaranya agar Kibum tidak curiga kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Bummie?"

"Aku baik - baik saja. Apa kau sangat sibuk Oppa? Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

"Cukup sibuk, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Oh ya, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Mungkin minggu depan. Oh... Apa kau sangat merindukanku? Aku tahu kau pasti sangat rindu padaku."

Siwon tidak sadar jika perasaannya menjadi khawatir saat tahu Kibum akan kembali minggu depan. Siwon buru - buru menyangkal, "Bukan begitu... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Akkh!"

Siwon terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. "Kibum-ah nanti kita bicara lagi." Siwon mematikan panggilannya sepihak lalu dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Kibum memandang ponselnya, "Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Selama ini belum pernah Siwon menutup telepon dan mengakhiri perbincangan lebih dulu. Tapi barusan Siwon melakukannya. Ada apa ini?

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tengah kesusahan dengan air shower yang terus muncrat dan tidak bisa dia matikan. Dia berusaha namun terus menerus gagal, semburan air shower yang kencang itu tak bisa ditanganinya. Siwon masuk dan hampir terjatuh karena lantai kamar mandi sangat licin karena genangan air yang begitu banyak. Siwon berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya, "Jauhkan dirimu dari sana!" Perintah Siwon agar Kyuhyun menjauh dari bath-tub.

Siwon langsung mendekati bath-tub, naik ke dalam bath-tub dan mematikan air shower yang entah sejak kapan sulit dikendalikan. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai bathrobe sudah basah kuyup dan sedikit menggigil. Air shower sudah berhenti namun hal itu membuat pakaian Siwon basah kuyup. Merasa khawatir, Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. "Kau baik - baik saja Siwon-sshi?"

"Kenapa bisa begini, tidak biasanya shower bermasalah seperti ini?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membersihkan kamar mandi saja. Tapi sepertinya aku salah menekan tombol." Jawab Kyuhyun polos. Siwon tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan Kyuhyun, untuk apa membersihkan kamar mandi malam - malam. Siwon ingin memarahinya lagi tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang sama basah kuyupnya seperti dia, Siwon akhirnya bergegas mencari handuk.

Siwon melilitkan handuk pada Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak boleh kedinginan, nanti kau masuk angin." Kata Siwon sembari melilitkan handuk itu. Kyuhyun tersentuh dengan perlakuan Siwon. "Terima kasih." Siwon sadar dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun, "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu." Siwon berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengatakan itu.

-Fated to Love You-

Sabtu siang, Kyuhyun membantu Changmin untuk memasang nama di depan cafe dan juga mencet beberapa kotak untuk dekorasi, dia juga menata beberapa gelas diatas lemari lalu menyusun bangku-bangku yang akan diduduki oleh pengunjung.

"Boleh aku mencoba melukis sesuatu, yah tapi aku tidak pandai." Kata Kyuhyun, Changmin tersenyum lalu memberikan kanvas dan alat lukis. "Coba dulu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil kanvas dan alat lukisnya.

Diam - diam Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah melukis, dia tersenyum dan berbicara sendiri. "Dia itu gadis yang baik, tapi sayang suaminya justru berniat menceraikannya. " Yah. Changmin memang tahu hal itu sejak itu membaca surat cerai yang tidak sengaja dia baca waktu itu.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali, kalau boleh tahu itu siapa?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun terlihat puas dengan apa yang digambarnya, "Aku melukis dengan hati, dan dia adalah anakku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak melukis ayah dan ibunya juga?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan, "Percuma, kami akan berpisah." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. "Bercerai? Jadi surat yang pernah aku baca itu benar?" Kyuhyun sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Bukan seperti itu, kau jangan salah paham. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa - apa."

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu soal surat cerai yang suamimu tulis. Aku aneh pada suamimu, kenapa dia memberikan surat cerai padahal kalian baru menikah."

"Dia memiliki alasan itu. Suamiku menyukai wanita lain, aku datang ke hidupnya hanya membuat semua berantakan. Sudah sewajarnya jika nanti kita harus kembali pada posisi masing - masing."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tidak marah diperlakukan seperti itu? Suamimu sangat keterlaluan!"

Mendengar nada Changmin yang meninggi, Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik - baik saja pastor." Changmin masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran suami Kyuhyun itu. "Kyuhyun, jika kau mempunyai masalah atau apapun jangan sungkan untuk cerita padaku." Kata Changmin.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa aneh, namun saat bersama denganmu aku merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena kau seorang pendeta." Changmin sebenarnya ingin menceritakan semuanya jika dia bukan pendeta seperti yang Kyuhyun kira selama ini namun dia tidak mau kepercayaan dan rasa nyaman Kyuhyun padanya akan hilang. "Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Kata Changmin.

-Fated to Love You-

Siwon sudah sampai di rumah, dia terus menerus menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia sedikit cemas karena mengira Kyuhyun belum pulang. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Siwon melihat kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dan tidak mendengar ponsel yang bergetar karena panggilannya.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan melihat kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Siwon tidak menahan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu, matanya tetap terpejam. Tanda bahwa tidurnya sangat lelap malam ini.

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan memindahkan Kyuhyun ke ranjangnya. Setelah merebahkan Kyuhyun, menyelimuti dan melepas kacamata Kyuhyun, Siwon kemudian menatap Kyuhyun lama. Dia lalu membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau sebenarnya gadis yang baik dan kuat."

Keesokan paginya, Siwon sudah lebih dulu bangun, sementara Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Siwon juga sudah rapi dengan jasnya dan siap untuk berangkat kerja. Tapi dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum senang melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun yang begitu damai dan terlihat nyenyak.

Siwon keluar kamar, dan melihat Sungmin-ah sedang bersama Ahjumma. Sungmin-ah menyindir Kyuhyun yang masih tidur padahal hari sudah siang. Dia sengaja mengatakan itu karena dia tahu Siwon mendengarnya.

"Menantu di zamanku mana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" sindir Sungmin-ah.

Siwon kesal dan langsung mendekati Sungmin-ah, "Ahjumma kau boleh kebelakang." Ahjumma Kim langsung beranjak pergi dengan patuh. Setelah hanya berdua, dengan tajam Siwon berkata, "Jika ada yang tidak kau suka dari istriku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya langsung." Sindir Siwon.

"Memangnya aku salah?" Kesal Sungmin-ah kemudian berdiri dan menatap Siwon.

Siwon menatap tajam Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah malah dengan santai berkata, "Apa kau ingat pada ibumu? Ah aku lupa jika ibumu meninggal saat kau masih sangat kecil,"

Siwon semakin marah. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan berkata "Tentu saja aku tidak ingat. Aku selalu hanya melihat punggungnya, karena dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya sedang menangis."

Nenek datang membuat keduanya tidak lagi saling serang. Siwon kembali duduk bersamaan dengan Sungmin-ah.

"Siwon, mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nenek.

"Dia masih tidur Nek," Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin-ah kembali menyindir, "Dia sepertinya tidak bisa mengurus rumah, bangun saja selalu siang." Nenek yang mendengar itu langsung memarahi Sungmin-ah. "Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengurus rumah? Memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti Ratu di rumah ini saja masing kurang." Tegas Nenek membuat Sungmin-ah semakin terlihat tidak suka.

"Lebih baik kau ambil kimchi di kulkas!" Perintah Nenek yang langsung diikuti Sungmin-ah. Ketika Sungmin-ah membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil kimchi, tiba-tiba Siwon ingin muntah. "Engh, hoek.. Hoek.." Siwon membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Kau kenapa Siwon?" Tanya Nenek bingung.

Kyuhyun datang tepat ketika pintu kulkas dibuka lagi oleh Sungmin-ah. Siwon kembali merasa ingin muntah, tapi ternyata Siwon tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perut mereka bergejolak dan berasa ingin memuntahkan semua isi di dalamnya.

"Hoek! Hoek!"

"Tutup kulkasnya sekarang!" Perintah Siwon pada Sungmin-ah. Sungmin-ah jadi heran lalu bertanya, "Apa Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengalami yang namanya Morning Sickness?" WonKyu hanya saling pandang sementara nenek merasa senang. "Semua ini harus dirayakan!" Kata Nenek membuat WonKyu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Nenek.

-Fated to Love You-

**TBC.**

**DON'T BASH GOOD PEOPLE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fated to Love You.**

**Cross Gender, Drama, Comedy, OOC.**

**Chaptered » Chapter 7.**

\- Fated to Love You -

**Author's Pov-**

Siwon keluar kamar, dan melihat Sungmin-ah sedang bersama Ahjumma. Sungmin-ah menyindir Kyuhyun yang masih tidur padahal hari sudah siang. Dia sengaja mengatakan itu karena dia tahu Siwon mendengarnya.

"Menantu di zamanku mana bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" sindir Sungmin-ah.

Siwon kesal dan langsung mendekati Sungmin-ah, "Ahjumma kau boleh kebelakang." Ahjumma Kim langsung beranjak pergi dengan patuh. Setelah hanya berdua, dengan tajam Siwon berkata, "Jika ada yang tidak kau suka dari istriku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya langsung." Sindir Siwon.

"Memangnya aku salah?" Kesal Sungmin-ah kemudian berdiri dan menatap Siwon.

Siwon menatap tajam Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah malah dengan santai berkata, "Apa kau ingat pada ibumu? Ah aku lupa jika ibumu meninggal saat kau masih sangat kecil."

Siwon semakin marah. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dan berkata "Tentu saja aku tidak ingat. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, karena dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya sedang menangis."

Nenek datang membuat keduanya tidak lagi saling serang. Siwon kembali duduk bersamaan dengan Sungmin-ah.

"Siwon, mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nenek.

"Dia masih tidur Nek." Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin-ah kembali menyindir, "Dia sepertinya tidak bisa mengurus rumah, bangun saja selalu siang." Nenek yang mendengar itu langsung memarahi Sungmin-ah. "Untuk apa Kyuhyun mengurus rumah? Memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti Ratu di rumah ini saja masing kurang." Tegas Nenek membuat Sungmin-ah semakin terlihat tidak suka.

"Lebih baik kau ambil kimchi di kulkas!" Perintah Nenek yang langsung diikuti Sungmin-ah. Ketika Sungmin-ah membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil kimchi, tiba-tiba Siwon ingin muntah. "Engh, hoek.. Hoek.." Siwon membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Kau kenapa Siwon?" Tanya Nenek bingung.

Kyuhyun datang tepat ketika pintu kulkas dibuka lagi oleh Sungmin-ah. Siwon kembali merasa ingin muntah, tapi ternyata Siwon tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun yang baru datang pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perut mereka bergejolak dan terasa ingin memuntahkan semua isi di dalamnya.

"Hoek! Hoek!"

"Tutup kulkasnya sekarang!" Perintah Siwon pada Sungmin-ah. Sungmin-ah jadi heran lalu bertanya, "Apa Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengalami yang namanya _Morning Sickness_?" WonKyu hanya saling pandang sementara nenek merasa senang. "Semua ini harus dirayakan!" Kata Nenek membuat WonKyu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Nenek.

Akhirnya Siwon memilih sarapan di kamarnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh piringnya karena merasa tidak enak makan berdua seperti ini. Siwon heran dan bertanya, "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau masih mual?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku akan makan." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencoba memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, aku tidak hamil tapi mengalami morning sickness." Siwon masih tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Siwon, "Aku yakin ini bukan morning sickness, kau akan baik-baik saja Siwon." Siwon merasa aneh karena sekarang Kyuhyun seolah menenangkan orang yang panik saja.

"Kau ini memang polos, Kyu." Ucap Siwon lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun tertegun menatap senyuman Siwon yang menurutnya tampan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun!"

\- Fated to Love You -

Malam harinya Siwon tidak bisa tidur, dia keluar dari kamar tidurnya sampai di ruang tamu (masih bagian dari kamar) tempat Kyuhyun yang tidur di sofa. "Akh, malam ini begitu panas." Ucap Siwon dengan sengaja, dia tahu Kyuhyun belum tidur.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu duduk di sofa, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Siwon-shhi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. "Malam ini kau tidur di tempat tidur saja, Kyu." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menolak, "Ini adalah tempatku Siwon, jadi aku akan tidur di sofa saja."

Siwon jadi sedikit kesal karena kebaikannya ditolak begitu saja tapi Siwon juga tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau ini memang keras kepala!" Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum manis menanggapi kalimat Siwon.

Tapi bukan Siwon jika dia tidak bisa memaksa. "Kau kan tahu, sikap baikku mungkin 1 : 10 dari sifat jelekku. Seharusnya saat aku baik padamu, kau tidak boleh menolak Kyuhyun!" Tegas Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat takut padanya. "Maafkan aku Siwon-shhi." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

Siwon jadi tidak tahan karena sering mendengar kata maaf akhir-akhir ini. "Jadi kau mau tidur di tempat tidur kan?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Karena Siwon terus memaksa, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan menerima tawaran Siwon untuk tidur di kamar. "Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Siwon menunjuk pintu kamar tidur, "Selamat tidur Kyuhyun-shhi." Kyuhyun memakai sandal berbulunya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Siwon tersenyum lalu mulai berbaring diatas sofa, saat punggungnya menyentuh sofa dia langsung mengeluh. "Sofa ini sepertinya sudah tua."

Kyuhyun mencoba berbaring diatas tempat tidur namun ternyata dia tidak bisa tidur. Siwon sendiri merasa sangat tidak nyaman tidur di sofa, dia sudah berganti posisi berkali-kali namun matanya tetap belum bisa terpejam. "Bagaimana dia bisa tidur disini, ini membuatku semakin tidak mengerti." Gumam Siwon.

Ponsel Siwon bergetar, Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan padanya. _"__Terima kasih untuk hari ini.__"_ Siwon tersenyum membacanya saat akan membalas, Kyuhyun sudah mengirimkan pesan lagi. _"__Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih berhat-hati agar tidak merepotkanmu, Siwon-shhi.__"_

Siwon menatap pintu kamar tidur, lalu satu pesan masuk lagi dan itu masih dari Kyuhyun. _"__Saat waktunya tiba, aku akan pergi sesuai kontrak jadi jangan khawatir.__"_ Setelah membaca pesan itu, entah mengapa raut wajah Siwon berubah sedih.

\- Fated to Love You -

**Siwon's Office.**

Siwon kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tumben sekali Sekretaris Kang belum masuk padahal biasanya sekretarisnya itu selalu menempel dengan Siwon. Siwon meraih ponselnya lalu tidak sengaja menemukan fotonya bersama Kibum, Siwon diam dan memandang foto itu.

Sekretaris Kang masuk lalu meletakan dokumen di meja Siwon, "Ini dokumen perjanjian kita dengan Taesan Company." Ucap Sekretaris Kang. Siwon bukannya membuka dokumen yang dibawa Sekretaris Kang tapi dia malah memerintahkan sesuatu, "Tolong carikan tiket ke New York untuk minggu depan." Perintah Siwon.

Sekretaris Kang jadi heran, "New York, apa Sajangnim akan menemui Nona Kibum?" Tanya Sekretaris Kang.

"Bagaimana pun kondisi ini tidak baik untuk Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kibum." Jawab Siwon. Sekretaris Kang jadi ikut sedih dengan kondisi Siwon yang dilema, pasti situasi seperti ini sangat tidak membuat Siwon nyaman.

"Saya akan carikan secepatnya."

\- Fated to Love You -

Malam harinya di ruang kerja, Siwon asik melihat profil Changmin, berkas yang tadi pagi Sekretaris Kang berikan adalah profil Changmin sekaligus berkas perjanjian mereka. "Apa dia yang Kyuhyun sebut Oppa tetangga?" Siwon hanya tersenyum sinis saja. Dia pikir Kyuhyun terlalu polos sampai bisa dibohongi oleh Changmin.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mendengar suara aneh dan menyeramkan dari luar, Siwon penasaran dan berniat untuk memeriksa. Sambil membawa senter dia berniat menemukan dan menangkap si pemilik suara menyeramkan itu. Suara itu seperti suara di film horor, dimana ada tawa menakutkan yang didengarnya.

Siwon berjalan mengendap-endap dengan masih memegang senter di tangannya. Ternyata yang membuat suara menyeramkan itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan rambut terurai mencoba membaca buku cerita yang dibelinya tadi sore, dia tampak menghayati peran dalam buku cerita tersebut.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon lega melihat Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun? Malam-malam begini bukannya kau tidur, kau malah membuat suara menyeramkan seperti itu." Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malu dan berniat untuk tidak memberi tahu Siwon kalau dia tengah membaca buku cerita.

"Tidak Siwon-sshi aku..." Siwon merebut buku cerita yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. "Mwo? Buku apa ini Kyuhyun?" Siwon shock melihat buku horor yang Kyuhyun baca.

"Aku.. Aku sedang membacakan _'aegy'_ cerita." Jawab Kyuhyun polos. Siwon geleng-geleng, kenapa harus membaca cerita menakutkan seperti itu untuk bayi.

"Itu bagus tapi seharusnya kau membacakan cerita yang lucu, mana boleh bayi kau ceritakan cerita seram." Kata Siwon sambil membuka-buka buku cerita.

Kyuhyun menunduk lagi, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya. Siwon jengah juga karena selalu mendengar kata maaf dari Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan kata yang lain?

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengarang untuk Baby, ayo kita ke kamar!" Dengan mengejutkan Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Siwon menepukan bantal untuk Kyuhyun, "Ayo tidur Kyuhyun."

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun berbaring sementara Siwon duduk disisi ranjang. Dia terlihat berpikir lalu mulai bercerita, sesekali Siwon terlihat mengobrol dengan perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena Siwon mau membacakan cerita untuk bayi mereka.

Setelah selesai menceritakan karangannya, Kyuhyun tidak juga menutup mata. Siwon jadi merasa kalau ceritanya pasti tidak bagus, "Pasti ceritaku jelek makanya kau tidak mengantuk karena ceritaku." Ambek Siwon.

"Tidak Siwon-shhi, ceritamu sangat bagus. Tapi malam ini aku tidur di sofa saja, aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidur kemarin." Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur. Kyuhyun akan pergi tapi Siwon mencegah. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun duduk kembali di kasur.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, apa bisa wanita hamil tidur dengan nyaman di sofa?" Siwon memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak nyaman tidur di sofa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita tidur ditempat tidur bersama?" Usul Siwon dengan gugup, Kyuhyun langsung terlihat terkejut.

"Kau jangan salah paham, kita akan tidur bersama sampai bayi lahir. Daripada tidur terpisah dan tidak nyaman satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan menyentuh sehelai rambutmu." Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam membuat Siwon kembali bicara, "Apa kau mempunyai perasaan aneh padaku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan aneh padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

Siwon tertawa, "Hahaha kau benar, aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan aneh padamu. Kalau begitu kita tidur seolah-olah kita ini benda. Iya, seperti benda."

"Iya, seperti benda." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, orang yang pertama meninggalkan ranjang dan pindah ke sofa atau orang yang sengaja jatuh dari tempat tidur ke lantai adalah orang yang memiliki perasaan pada yang lainnya. " Kata Siwon membuat perjanjian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyetujui ide gila tersebut. Merekapun akhirnya berbaring di ranjang yang sama dan sama-sama menggumamkan kalau mereka adalah benda. Saking kikuknya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berbalik dan membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Nanana~ hanya benda. Hanyalah benda." Siwon berkali-kali mengingatkan kalau dia hanyalah benda.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, dia kemudian berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _"__Ini pasti bukan rasa gugup, ini ketidaknyamanan. Ya, ketidaknyamanan.__"_

Lama mereka sama-sama membelakangi sampai akhirnya keduanya berbalik bersamaan dan sama-sama terkejut. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan jantung mereka yang berdetak kencang. Berdebar dengan irama yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Lebih baik aku tidur disofa saja." Kata Kyuhyun yang sedang gugup.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berniat pergi tapi tangan Siwon menariknya dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Siwon memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak boleh melanggar perjanjian kita, Kyuhyun." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dia memegang pipi Kyuhyun lalu dia memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan aku. Jika kau pindah itu artinya kau sudah melanggar perjanjian kita." Bisik Siwon yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akhirnya diam karena dia tidak ingin melanggar janji. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tidak menolak, "Kau ini memang polos sekali, Kyuhyun." Pikir Siwon.

\- Fated to Love You -

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun diajak melihat-lihat lukisan Changmin di ruang pameran milik Changmin. Kyuhyun terkesima dengan semua lukisan yang dibuat oleh Changmin, dia tidak menyangka semua lukisan itu dibuat oleh Changmin.

"Aku kira Oppa hanya seorang pendeta, ternyata kau seseorang yang hebat. Semua lukisan karyamu sangat bagus."

Changmin tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui semuanya saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu tapi aku gagal saat itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu dia berjalan-jalan melihat lukisan yang lainnya. Changmin heran kenapa Kyuhyun tidak marah karena dia pernah berbohong dengan mengatakan jika dia seorang pendeta. Kyuhyun berkata dia tidak marah dan justru berterima kasih dengan penyamaran Changmin waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba wartawan datang, Changmin terkejut lalu Changmin langsung menarik dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ada apa Changmin Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. Dia ingin melihat sebenarnya siapa yang datang.

"Kau jangan bergerak Kyu, sekarang kau tetap diam dan ikuti aku. Jangan melepaskan pelukanku, oke?"

Kyuhyun yang masih bingung hanya bisa menurut. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan, dari arah wartawan seperti Changmin sedang berjalan sendirian. Bisa gawat kalau wartawan tahu Changmin sedang bersama wanita. Bisa-bisa akan muncul gosip diluar sana.

"Sekarang kau duduk disini, jangan kemana-mana." Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk.

"Sekarang kau keluar lewat lorong yang diujung, disana nanti ada tangga darurat dan kau bisa keluar lewat sana Kyu. Maaf saat ini banyak wartawan, aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Changmin tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, "Saat ini aku sedang melindungi adikku, yah hubungan kita seperti kakak adik." Kata Changmin lalu dia berjalan menemui wartawan.

Kyuhyun melihat wartawan yang cukup banyak di depannya, dia berpikir Changmin itu adalah seorang designer yang sangat terkenal. "Kau memang hebat, pende... Ah Changmin Oppa." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu dia mengikuti kata-kata Changmin untuk keluar lewat tangga darurat.

\- Fated to Love You -

Saat Kyuhyun diperjalanan pulang, Siwon mengirimkan pesan dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun bingung karena sekarang dia sedang di jalan, Kyuhyun membalas pesan Siwon dengan mengatakan jika dia sedang diperjalanan. Tidak lama Siwon menghubunginya, Kyuhyun menerima panggilan dari Siwon.

"Kau dimana dan darimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon langsung.

"Aku dijalan menuju rumah, aku baru ke tempat pameran Changmin Oppa." Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan si penipu itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu belanja, kita bertemu di mall sekarang."

Kyuhyun keget mendengarnya, "Be-bertemu di mall?"

"Iya, pokoknya kau tunggu aku!" Tegas Siwon lalu mematikan panggilannya. Kyuhyun terlihat masih kebingungan, aneh sekali Siwon mengajaknya berbelanja. Apa kepala Siwon baru terbentur sampai dia mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di mall.

Siwon sudah sampai di mall terlebih dahulu. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun diluar mobilnya. Sesekali Siwon melihat jam ditangan kirinya, "Jika dia lama, aku akan pergi saja." Gumam Siwon. Tidak lama taksi berhenti di depan mobil Siwon, Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari taksi.

Kyuhyun melihat mobil Siwon lalu membungkukan badan saat melihat Siwon. Siwon gemas dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah kalau dia adalah boss Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu dia merangkul pundaknya, "Jika kau jalan denganku, tolong naikan dagumu. Kau harus berjalan dengan percaya diri karena sekarang kau bukan gadis post it lagi, buktikan kalau kau memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sepertiku." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun mendengarkan ucapan Siwon. Dia mencoba mengikuti kata-kata Siwon dengan sedikit menaikan dagunya, Siwon yang disebelahnya tersenyum melihat itu. Tanpa ragu Siwon meminta Kyuhyun menggandeng lengannya, "Sekarang gandeng lenganku." Pintanya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dan terlihat ragu, Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar menggandengnya.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam mall sambil bergandengan tangan. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke toko pakaian langganannya. Pelayan toko langsung menghampiri keduanya, "Selamat datang Tuan Choi, kebetulan sekali kami memiliki koleksi pakaian terbaru."

Siwon mendorong punggung Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya. "Tolong kalian carikan pakaian untuk wanita ini." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun sempat menoleh kebelakang, "Siwon-shhi, aku masih mempunyai banyak pakaian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Rambutnya terlihat tidak pernah diatur, terlihat bergelombang tidak jelas. Belum lagi Kyuhyun selalu memakai rok diawah lutut dengan kemeja pendek yang tidak modern.

"Tolong carikan pakaian yang bagus dan sesuai dengannya." Ucap Siwon lagi. Pegawai toko itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun untuk mencari baju. Siwon sendiri duduk di sofa tempat menunggu sambil melihat-lihat majalah fashion. Dia melihat model wanita yang sangat sexy, entah kenapa dia jadi membayangkan Kyuhyun memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan gaun berwarna merah tanpa tali, membuat dadanya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Gaun di atas paha yang cukup ketat itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman. "Siwon-shhi..." Panggil Kyuhyun yang terus menutupi bagian dadanya dengan tangan.

Siwon yang melihatnya mendadak tegang, ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki kulit yang indah. Bahkan bentuk dadanya juga indah, Siwon buru-buru menepis pikiran itu. "Itu bagus tapi ganti dengan yang lebih tertutup." Perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kali ini dia keluar dengan memakai rok span pendek diatas lutut berwarna merah, dengan kemeja ketat yang diluarnya dilapisi blazer berwarna senada dengan rok. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai pakaiannya, "Siwon-shhi aku tidak menyukai pakaian ini." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur, Siwon langsung setuju dan meminta Kyuhyun ganti pakaian lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan pakaian yang dia suka. Dress dibawah lutut berwarna pastel, terlihat sederhana namun sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya. Baju itu juga membuat Kyuhyun cantik dan manis dalam waktu yang sama. Siwon langsung setuju dan meminta pelayan membungkuskan pakaian itu.

Setelah selesai belanja, Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon sampai kantor. Sebelum turun Siwon pamit dengan Kyuhyun, "Aku kerja dulu, kau langsung pulang ke rumah, Ne." Tidak lupa dia menyapa bayinya dengan mengatakan, "Daddy pergi kerja dulu, ya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Siwon turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kantor. Saat di depan pintu, semua pegawai sudah memberikan hormat, Siwon berpikir sejenak lalu dia keluar lagi menghampiri mobil yang belum pergi. Diketuknya kaca mobil tempat Kyuhyun duduk, Kyuhyun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kantorku?" Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia kaget mendengar ajakan Siwon. "Ayolah, kau ingin tahu ruang kerjaku kan." Paksa Siwon membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dan masuk bersama Siwon ke dalam kantor.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam lobby, semua orang melirik melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk bersama Siwon, Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya. "Kau harus berjalan dekat denganku, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dilihat oleh banyak orang, "Lebih baik aku berjalan dibelakangmu saja, Siwon-shhi."

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Ingat, kau harus percaya diri saat berjalan denganku!" Katanya mengingatkan. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, mereka memasuki Lift hanya berdua saja.

Di ruang kontrol seseorang memberitahu keberadaan Siwon dan istrinya, dia melihat Siwon yang baru keluar dari lift. Siwon memegang pinggang Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kyuhyun terkesima dengan ruangan Siwon yang cukup besar.

Saat melihat meja kerjanya, Siwon kaget melihat ada rambut seseorang yang duduk dibalik kursinya. Siwon semakin terkejut melihat Kibum yang memutar kursinya dan memberikan kejutan dengan datang ke kantornya. "Surprise!"

Dia tidak percaya Kibum sudah ada di korea, Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang!"

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dekat dengan Siwon terlihat sangat kaget melihat Kibum datang di kantor Siwon dan memberikan kejutan. Setelah puas memeluk Siwon, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang bengong. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun. Siwon baru akan menjawab tapi Kyuhyun memotong. "Aku sekretaris Presdir Choi, iya aku sekretaris Nyonya Choi."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ingin memeluk Siwon tapi Siwon menahan. "Kibum-ah kau tunggu disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sekretaris Nenekku." Ucap Siwon lalu meminta Kyuhyun mengikutinya keluar.

Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun sampai lebih jauh dari pintu ruangannya. "Apa kau bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kyuhyun?" Bentak Siwon memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau berniat memberitahu Kibum sekarang? Aku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku yakin Kibum belum bisa menerima hal seperti ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dia tidak habis pikir sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan memikirkan orang lain.

"Saat ini aku melihat Kibum sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu, aku mau kau memikirkan semuanya sebelum memberitahu Kibum."

Siwon tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, dia berusaha ingin membuat Kyuhyun nyaman tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak penah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Siwon akhirnya meminta Kyuhyun pulang dan dia kembali ke ruangannya.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam Siwon menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya diubah menjadi tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam. Kibum langsung mencubit pinggang Siwon, "Sekretaris Nenekmu itu apa tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu. Beraninya dia membawamu pergi." Siwon merasa kesakitan tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

Kibum menghentikan cubitannya, "Apa kau senang kita bertemu? Aku setengah mati sangat merindukanmu!" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku juga setengah mati merindukanmu." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum berjalan menjauhi Siwon lalu dia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Siwon, "Aku kecewa padamu Siwon. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku, lalu malam itu kau menutup panggilanmu terlebih dahulu dan saat aku selesai syuting kau tidak pernah menghubungiku." Kata Kibum kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Saat ini aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." Siwon beralasan.

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku merasa benar-benar marah padamu. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku rasa semua amarahku hilang." Kibum mendekati Siwon lagi lalu memeluk Siwon dari depan.

Siwon hanya diam saat Kibum memeluknya seperti itu. Kibum kembali berkata, "Aku mendapatkan libur syuting dan aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

Kibum terlihat heran dengan sikap ramah Siwon, dia memberikan kecupan di pipi Siwon sebagai tanda penghargaan untuk Siwon. Siwon seperti binggung mendapat ciuman itu. "Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" Siwon kembali bertanya untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun keluar dari lift menuju lobby, wajahnya datar dan terlihat bersedih. Dua orang pengawal memberikan hormat pada Kyuhyun sebagai istri dari Presdir tapi dia terus berjalan begitu saja. Beberapa menit di dalam ruangan sudah membuat perubahan yang besar sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan. Ayolah, Siwon memang bukan milikmu." Batinnya meyakinkan itu lalu Kyuhyun naik taksi meninggalkan kantor Siwon.

\- Fated to Love You -

Kibum mengajak Siwon ke kamar hotelnya, di dalam kamar itu Siwon bisa melihat barang yang belum dibongkar oleh Kibum masih terdapat di dalam koper. Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Siwon seperti terlihat tidak nyaman. "Saat bersamamu, aku merasa bisa menikmati hidup~" ucap Kibum.

Lalu dia kembali berkata, "Selama ini aku selalu merasa kesepian, tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga merasa kesepian tanpaku."

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kibum lalu berhadapan dengan Kibum, dia seperti ingin membicarkan sesuatu. Saat dia akan bicara, Kibum mendahaluinya, "Aku sadar... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Selama 3 bulan ini tinggal di luar, aku sangat merasa kesulitan dan aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi." Siwon tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar pengakuan Kibum.

Sementara itu di rumahnya, Kyuhyun kembali membaca buku dongeng untuk anaknya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus membaca dan kembali melihat ponselnya seperti berharap Siwon memberikan kabar untuknya. Dia tersadar kalau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

\- Fated to Love You -

Hari sudah semakin larut, Siwon membawa Kibum ke tempat tidur, dia melihat Kibum yang sudah tertidur pulas. Lalu Siwon mendengar Kibum bergumam, "Siwon adalah satu-satunya tempatku bersandar. Aku sangat ingin menikah secepatnya denganmu, Siwonnie." Ucap Kibum dalam tidurnya. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Siwon keluar kamar dan menaruh pesan di meja. Dia mendoakan supaya wawancara Kibum besok sukses, dia ingin bertemu dengan Kibum karena ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Lalu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Tapi Siwon tidak pulang ke rumah, dia memilih tidur di apartemen Sekretaris Kang.

\- Fated to Love You -

**Keesokan Harinya.**

Kyuhyun jalan-jalan keluar rumah, dia tahu akhir-akhir ini anaknya sedang merasa bosan karena ibunya sedang banyak pikiran. Tiba-tiba beberapa wartawan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kebingungan, dia melihat dari jauh seseorang mengambil gambarnya. Kyuhyun langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tas tangannya.

"_Apa benar, kau sengaja mendekati Siwon lalu hamil supaya bisa menikah dengan Siwon?__"_Tanya salah satu wartawan.

Kyuhyun binggung, "Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun meminta maaf lalu buru-buru berjalan cepat menghindari wartawan. Tapi wartawan terus mengejarnya dan meminta konfirmasi dari Kyuhyun.

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan pertanyaan wartawan pada Kyuhyun. "Berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu!" Teriak Changmin. Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Wartawan tidak bisa terima dengan sikap Changmin, "Hey Nyonya Choi, apa anda ada hubungan dengan pria ini?" Tanya wartawan lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab dan terlihat ketakutan, Changmin langsung membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam cafenya lalu dia bicara dengan wartawan.

"Aku adalah Oppanya, Oppa tetangga. Kalian jangan pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi, mengerti." Tegas Changmin lalu Changmin masuk ke dalam cafe dan menutup cafenya.

"Bukankah dia Shim Changmin, designer terkenal itu?" Ucap salah satu wartawan membuat wartawan lainnya ribut.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku dengan Changmin yang duduk di depannya. Changmin memberikan Kyuhyun minum agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasa tegang. "Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Changmin.

"Maafkan aku Oppa, karena aku kau mendapatkan masalah." Kyuhyun meminta maaf pada Changmin.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal wartawan itu, mereka hanya pembuat gosip." Kata Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Changmin.

Belum Kyuhyun menjawab iya, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Kyuhyun memandang hujan dari kaca cafe lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan, Oppa."

\- Fated to Love You -

Setelah kemarin malam Siwon tidak pulang, Siwon akhirnya menghubungi Kyuhyun dan bertanya dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun menjawab kalau dia sedang di cafe Changmin karena hujan begitu lebat dan dia tidak membawa payung. Siwon yang dalam perjalanan pulang langsung menuju cafe Changmin.

"Oppa terima kasih atas hari ini. Sepertinya Siwon akan menjeputku, jadi aku akan pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai coatnya. Changmin ikut berdiri, "Aku sudah bilang kan, jika kau mempunyai masalah jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku." Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekaligus merasa bersyukur memiliki Oppa seperti Changmin. "Terima kasih tapi aku akan berusaha agar tidak menyusahkan Oppa." Ucapnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Terdengar suara klaksonan mobil dari luar, lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihat Siwon yang meminta Kyuhyun keluar.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun keluar dari cafe lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon. Changmin dan Siwon saling berpandangan, terlihat jika Siwon tidak menyukai Changmin.

Jarak dari cafe Changmin ke rumah Siwon sangat dekat, tidak sampai 5 menit. Tapi hujan masih lebat, Siwon akhirnya mengambil payung dari bagasi lalu meminta Kyuhyun turun. Siwon dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sepayung berdua.

"Siwon-ah sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja. Aku akan segera masuk ke rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun, belum sempat Siwon berkata tiba-tiba Kibum datang.

"Siwonnie, aku datang untuk memberikan oleh-oleh untuk Nenekmu." Ucap Kibum dengan tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun sadar diri, dia memilih masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Siwon menghentikannya. Siwon mencekal lengannya dan membuat Kibum menatap keduanya dengan heran.

\- Fated to Love You -

**TBC.**


End file.
